Tras las cámaras
by MsHypatia
Summary: Lea michele se traslada a Los Ángeles para comenzar una nueva serie musical, pero no se espera lo que va a encontrar, y que hará que todo cambie.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"**RACHEL BERRY"**

El día que aquél guión cayó en mis manos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, después de haber estado trabajando en Broadway en "les Miserables" y "Spring Awakening" , comenazaba a sentirme un poco cansada de todo aquello; estar encima de los escenarios lo era todo, y sabía que siempre sería así, pero necesitaba un cambio.

Con "Grey's Anatomy" podría saltar a la pequeña pantalla, y ése era el tipo de cambio que tanto ansiaba,…pero no era lo que buscaba. En cambio, y casi por casualidad, una noticia llegó a oídos de mi agente; Ryan Murphy quería crear un tipo de show totalmente distinto a lo visto hasta ahora, una serie musical que se desarrollaba en un Glee club, una serie que hablaba de ser quien eres, no importase como seas. La mera idea me emocionó, no sólo podría estar en televisión y hacerme de notar como actriz, sino que además podría seguir con mi gran amor: el canto.

Era una idea explosiva, lo supe desde el primer momento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le pedí a Adele (mi agente) que me hiciera llegar aquél guión, creo que mi contundencia a la hora de decírselo le dio un tanto de miedo, porque aquella misma tarde, lo tenía en mis manos.

Aquella noche, tras cenar me senté en el sofá de mi casa y me dispuse a leer aquél guión que tanta curiosidad me había causado. A cada palabra, a cada frase, quedaba embelesada con él; no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, me encantaba lo que veía pero, sobretodo, me encantaba Rachel. Rachel Berry. Era yo, ése personaje, era yo, me veía en ella tan claramente…las mismas ambiciones, los mismos deseos, los mismos miedos; verla a ella era verme a mí.

No me cabía duda, yo era Rachel Berry, y ése papel iba a ser mío. Estaba hecho para mí, como mano al guante. Sólo encontré una pega, debería volar a Los Ángeles y, en caso de que todo saliese bien, quedarme allí. Eso me apenaba enormemente, dejar New York, mi familia, mis amigos, sobre todo a Johnattan,…mi ciudad, ésa ciudad que me había visto crecer, la misma que me abrazó en sus teatros; tenía que abandonar muchas cosas, pero en cambio, la recompensa, merecía la pena. Debía de intentarlo, ésa era la oportunidad que tanto había estado buscando, y no la iba a dejar pasar. Los Ángeles iba a saber lo que era bueno, porque Lea Michele se dirigía hacia allí.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, me encontraba en el aeropuerto de New York, no había querido hacerlo más duro de lo que ya era, así que pedí a mis padres y a John que no viniesen a despedirme, la cena del día anterior ya había sido lo bastante emotiva como para tener que pasar por aquello otra vez. Mis tres maletas y yo, éramos toda la compañía en aquél instante, y si no llega a ser por que recuerdo las palabras de mi madre, me habría dado un infarto de los nervios.<p>

-"Todo saldrá bien cariño, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo conseguirás. Tú eres capaz de todo, recuérdalo" –me había dicho mi madre justo antes de irme la noche anterior, mientras me abrazaba, la verdad es que apretó tan fuerte, que por un momento pensé que me iba a quedar sin respiración y a sufrir las consecuencias en mi voz. Sí, está bien, siempre he sido un poco "drama queen", pero shhh, que es un secreto.

Al fín estaba en el avión, en seis horas habría llegado al aeropuerto internacional de L.A., estaba histérica. No podía hacer mucho ahí dentro, por lo que encendí mi i-pod y puse en modo repetición la canción con la cual audicionaría, la canción con la que daría vida a Rachel Berry; "On my own", de "Les Miserables". La conocía muy bien, pero practicar más siempre se agradecía, quería brillar cuando cantase para ése papel, sabía que podía conseguirlo fácilmente.

Las horas se me pasaron volando, en realidad estoy casi segura de que dormí más de la mitad del trayecto, y cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos aterrizando, un suspiro de alivio, emoción y nervios escapó de mí. Aquél aeropuerto era enorme, pero no podía compararlo con el de New York, allá dónde miraba, veía New York, acababa de llegar y ya echaba de menos mi hogar. Sólo dos palabras me dieron fuerzas para salir del aeropuerto, coger un taxi y llegar hasta mi hotel: Rachel Berry.

Por lo poco que había visto de la ciudad mientras viajaba en el taxi, pude apreciar su peculiar belleza, Los Ángeles no tenía nada de parecido con New York, eran dos mundos totalmente diferentes, y ya moría de ganas por visitarla.

Al fin llegué al hotel, no era nada del otro mundo, aunque también había dormido en sitios peores, todo hay que decirlo. La habitación no era muy grande, pero contaba con un ventanal que la llenaba de luz; tenía una cama de matrimonio en el centro con una colcha roja, una mesita de noche con su lamparita blanca a cada lado de la cama, un armario bastante amplio y un cuarto de baño bastante mono, con una bonita bañera antigua. Tampoco estaba tan mal, a fin de cuentas sería algo provisional.

Dejé todas mis cosas lo más arregladamente posible, no lo saqué todo, sólo lo justo para ducharme, cambiarme y salir a conocer un poco la ciudad, a fin de cuentas eran tan sólo las 4 p.m., aún me daba tiempo para correr un rato y liberar tensiones, el día siguiente iba a ser muy intenso, lo que para nada me venía venir era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco lo hace Glee, ni ninguno de los integrantes de su reparto.<p>

Muchas gracias por leerme! XD, espero vuestras críticas


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

**AUDICIONES**

Aquella mañana me desperté pronto, como el resto de los días y me preparé para salir a correr un rato. Sentir el aire en mi cara, sentir la paz de ésas horas tempranas en que no había nadie por las calles, y liberar toda ésa tensión, sobre todo del día de hoy, ya que tenía la audición, era sin lugar a dudas uno de mis momentos preferidos. Con mis shorts rosas, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y mi lista de canciones de Barbara Streisand en mi ipod, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para mi recorrido matutino. Me calcé y salí a la calle.

Desde luego ésta ciudad era mágica, y en cierto modo era todo lo que siempre había buscado, estaba segura que aquí encontraría lo que necesitaba, y estaba segura de que iba a conseguirlo. Podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí, de eso estaba segura, el clima era como el de New York, siempre hacía sol, y la verdad es que hacen el café bastante bien. No puedo quejarme, siento que le puedo coger cariño a éste lugar. Lo bueno de ahora es que aún no me reconocían, sé que lo harían, pronto, y tenía que disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad de ir corriendo sin que los paparazzi estuvieran detrás para ver cómo me dedicaba a canturrear "funny girl" mientras esperaba a que los semáforos se pusieran en verde. Tenía que disfrutar de la vida de anonimato lo máximo posible, ya que aquí no era la diva de Broadway, y con Rachel Berry, todo cambiaría.

…Rachel Berry…, cada vez que pensaba en aquél nombre se me escapaba un suspiro, tenía que conseguirlo y en unas horas sería mi oportunidad, en unas horas serían las audiciones, en unas horas les enseñaría a los productores lo que era Rachel Berry, en unas horas conocerían a Lea Michele, me conocerían.

En realidad, estaba realmente nerviosa, no podía parar de pensar que pasaría si no me diesen ése papel, sentiría que todo por lo que he luchado no habría sido para nada, habría fracasado en el hogar de las estrellas, dónde toda la magia sucede, dónde todo es posible; tendría que volver a New York, por supuesto, pero volvería como la chica que no pudo conseguir el papel, y en vez de con vítores, me recibirían abrazos de compasión, y desde luego, eso no era lo que quería, es decir, soy Lea Michele, soy capaz de ello, estoy segura.

Sin darme cuenta, había vuelto a mi hotel, eran las 7:30 a.m. y tenía todo el día por delante, hoy era mi día hoy era EL día, no cabía en mí de emoción. Lo primero que hice nada más entrar a mi habitación fue desnudarme e ir directa a la bañera, un buen remojón en agua fría me daría el empujón que necesitaba, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero casi segura estoy de que fueron más de veinte minutos, porque pude cantar "On my own" como ocho veces. No me cansaba de repetir una y otra vez ésa canción, además, me tenía que quedar perfecta, tenía que ser estelar, tenía que hacerlos llorar.

Salí de la ducha, lista ya para poder vestirme e ir a la audición.

No sabía que ponerme, estuve como tres cuartos de hora probándome vestidos de todos los colores, jeans largos, piratas, shorts, camisas, tops… en realidad vacié todo mi equipaje. La habitación había quedado hecha un desastre, penas lograba intuirse dónde se encontraba la cama, el suelo no se veía y, debido a la rapidez con que lo había tirado todo por ahí, un sujetador se había quedado colgando de la lámpara del techo. Desde luego eso no era habitual en mí, si por casualidad algún día hubiera llegado a mi casa y me la hubiera encontrado en ésas condiciones creo que ni habría llamado a la policía, no porque no quisiese, sino porque me habría dado un infarto nada más ver aquél desastre.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando, al coger mi móvil, vi la hora, tan sólo faltaba una hora y media para la audición, y quería estar allí lo más pronto posible. Miré entre todo la montaña de ropa esparcida por doquier y me hice con una falda negra vaporosa y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un bulldog que llevaba una corona; no habría sido mi primera opción, pero me estaba quedando sin tiempo y, dentro de lo que cabía no iba tan mal, no era ni informal, ni muy arreglada, tampoco iba de santa, ni de niña virginal, estaba bien así. Me cepillé el pelo y me lo dejé suelto, me pinte un poco, cogí mis gafas de sol, el bolso, el móvil y el guión y salí a la calle.

-"Taxi! "- grité como una desesperada, al parecer todos los taxis en L.A. brillaban por su ausencia o estaban ocupados, decidí que éste no se me escapaba. Puede que el conductor fuera demasiado rápido o puede que mi grito hubiera sonado amenazador, pero aquél hombre frenó de tal manera que creí reventaba los neumáticos.

-A los estudios de la Fox- Dije muy seria- Y dese prisa, por favor.

El conductor asintió y arrancó enseguida, incluso con el cinturón puesto, permanecer en el sitio resultaba francamente difícil, se había tomado en serio lo de ir deprisa, desde luego. Agarré mi bolso y el guión entre mis brazos con fuerza, con miedo a que en algún stop, frenara como antes y todas mis cosas se desparramaran por el coche. Sinceramente, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que iba a tener que recoger al volver al hotel, no quería tener que hacerlo también allí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos frente a la puerta, pagué al taxista, le di las gracias (aunque casi por obligación ya que casi me mata con esa conducción temeraria) y bajé del coche. No podía parar de mirar a la entrada como quien mira un sueño hecho realidad, como un niño en la mañana de navidad al levantarse y ver todos los regalos bajo el árbol.

Decidida ya, tomé aire y entre en los estudios, llegué a la recepción y pregunté por el casting de "Glee":

-Estudio 6, todo recto a la derecha, que tenga mucha suerte, buenos días. –Dijo la recepcionista, muy seria, con una risa forzada y prácticamente robotizada. Le habría dicho que así no es manera de tratar a una estrella de Broadway, pero claro, allí en L.A. era una desconocida, además tampoco quería llegar tarde.

Apreté el paso y fui camino del estudio, aquello era enorme, mucho más grande de lo que habría pensado; lo bueno de los teatros es que era mucho más difícil perderse, ya que era considerablemente bastante más pequeño y a decir verdad, mejor señalizado. Merodeé por ahí como diez minutos cuando me quise dar cuenta, y sin saber cómo, había llegado, delante de mí, un gran cartel de letras negras citaba : "Estudio 6, hoy audiciones para "Glee". Por fin había llegado, era mi momento de brillar como una estrella.

Entré decidida, era la única en la sala, aparte de una secretaria tras un sobrio mostrador, un par de sillones y una puerta azul al fondo de la estancia. Me esperaba algo más espectacular, a decir verdad, fui hacia ella y le di mi nombre. Me miró y me dijo:

-La están esperando señorita Sarfati, es la última para la audición para "Rachel Berry", siéntese-señaló a los sillones de piel blancos- enseguida la llamaran.

Sin decir nada hice lo que me dijo, aunque no sirvió para mucho, ya que nada más sentarme, me llamaron. Nerviosa, agarré mis cosas, respiré profundamente y, ya tranquila, entré por aquella puerta, detrás de la cual, estaban todos mis y cada uno de mis sueños.

Aquella sala era algo más grande que la anterior, tenía una gran mesa de cristal en la que estaban los co-productores y Ryan Murphy, un piano con su respectivo pianista, lo sé suena repetitivo, y una cámara que, al parecer, estaba en funcionamiento.

-Buenos días, me llamo Lea Michele, y audicionaré para el papel de Rachel Berry- de mi bolso saqué un carpeta negra con mi curriculum y se lo entregué a Ryan Murphy, quien cuando lo vi, me dio la sensación de transpirar divismo por los poros. Les estreché la mano a los tres y entregué la partitura al pianista- Voy a cantar "On my own" de "Les Miserables" .

Con un gesto de aprobación de los tres, los acordes empezaron a sonar y, decidida, comencé a cantar:

-_"_On_ my own, pretendin' he's beside me…_"- Algo terrible pasó entonces, el pianista se equivocó de estrofa! No podía creerlo, debía ser una pesadilla, así que me dirigí a él:

- Perdona, pero vamos a tener que volver al principio- Sentencié duramente, y las risas comenzaron a estallar en la sala, creí que iba a morir. Miré a los presentes y les dije ya enfadada:

-Esto no tiene gracia, parad de reir, es importante para mí, voy a hacerlo otra vez y ahora quiero veros llorar- las risas volvieron a estallar, quería que la tierra me tragase.

Las notas volvieron a comenzar a sonar y volví a comenzar a cantar:

_-"on my own,_

_Pretendin' he's beside me,_

_All alone,_

_I walk with him 'till morning…"_ –Ésta vez era perfecto, pero lo mejor me esperaba al salir.

* * *

><p>Era mi audición para "Glee" y ya estaba en la puerta del estudio, la recepcionista me había hecho esperar, al parecer otra chica acababa de entrar, cuando entonces, la escuché:<p>

_-"…with out him,_

_I feel his around me,_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me…"_

No pude siquiera sentarme, aquella voz era celestial, mágica, excitante…la más bella que jamás había escuchado. Me hipnotizaba, no podía parar de avanzar hacia ella, hasta que quedé prácticamente, pegada a la puerta de dónde salía aquella maravillosa e imponente voz.

_-"…I love him _

_But every day I'm learning,_

_All my life _

_I've only been pretending_

_With out me _

_His world would go on turning…" _

Mi piel se erizaba al escucharla, era simplemente perfecta, incluso daba gracias por poder escuchar algo así, y me sorprendí cuando al llegar el final de la canción, dos lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

_-"… I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him,_

_But only on my own."_

Lo malo fue, que olvidé estar pegada a la puerta cuando de repente…

* * *

><p>La audición no había salido como yo quería, había sido un completo desastre, creí que jamás me darían el papel, me dijeron que me llamarían, les di la mano otra vez, y fui a salir de allí cuando, al abrir la puerta ¡una chica rubia calló sobre mí! Estaba totalmente alucinada.<p>

-¿Estás bien?- le dije ayudándola a ponerse en pie, con lo rápido que había pasado todo casi ni me había dado tiempo a reaccionar, pero cuando se levantó y la tuve frente a mi… era preciosa, y me miraba directamente con esos ojos que podían hechizarte sin mucho esfuerzo, no podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos, no podía, simplemente, quedé helada.

-Si, tranquila, estoy bien…Sólo que… que vergüenza, es decir…-estaba totalmente nerviosa, Dianna tranquilizáte, no ha sido para tanto, me decía a mí misma- … que cuando llegué aquí comenzaste a cantar y…no sé simplemente me pareció precioso, y sin darme cuenta estaba pegada a la puerta… escuchándote…y…-Madre mía, es preciosa, no puedo creer lo que tengo delante, esa voz es magnífica y encima, ella es…madre mía como me mira, que vergüenza, seguro que estará pensando que estoy loca o algo asi-… y bueno que, perdona, sólo no pude evitarlo- Dios, Dianna Elise Agron, quieres callarte por un momento, la vas a asustar.

-jajajaja, no hay nada que perdonar mujer, es todo un halago… espera, ¿seguro que estás bien, no te has hecho daño? Estas llorando…

-No, no, tranquila, me emocio…-cállate Di, la vas a asustar aún más-…es sólo un poco de alergia, nada grave.-Mucho mejor Charlie.

-¿Estás aquí por la audición?

-Sí, vengo por el papel de Quinn, la verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión, nada más leí el guión supe que quería formar parte de esto.-¿Porqué no para de mirarme?...es preciosa…

-"Dianna Agron, por favor pase a la audición"

-Vaya, parece ser que te llaman, que tengas mucha suerte- Me acerqué y le puse mi mano sobre el hombro, a lo que ella reaccionó con una sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco.- Oye, ¿hacemos una cosa? Me voy a quedar aquí, dándote mi apoyo y de paso te escucho cantar, que tú no has perdido el tiempo, eh, jajaja- La pobre se sonrojó aún más si cabe.

-jajaja, claro, está bien, me vendrá bien tu apoyo, aunque, después de oírte cantar…impones mucho, la verdad-Dianna, que estás diciendo, la vas a fastidiar.

-"Dianna Agron, por favor pase a la audición"-repitieron.

-va, vete ya, que se van a enfadar, ah, por cierto, soy Lea, Lea Michele, encantada de conocerte.

-Dianna Agron, pero puedes llamarme Charlie. –sinceramente, sonreí como una tonta.

-Venga Charlie, aquí te espero.-le guiñé el ojo, ¿eso era una sonrisa, me está sonriendo?

Pasaron apenas un par de minutos y entonces, empecé a escucharla…:

_-"Dance into the moon…"_

No tenía una gran voz de Broadway como la mía, pero si una muy dulce, encantadora. ¿De verdad estaba sonriéndome, o habían sido imaginaciones mías?

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por los comentario, aquí ya aparece Di, en el próximo capítulo comenzarán ya a tener un poco más de interacción entre ellas.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leerme!

Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertecen, asi como tampoco me pertenece Glee ni ninguno de los integrantes de su reparto o canciones.

MsHyatia.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**MISS SIMPATÍA"**

"…_let me swing among those stars,_

_Let me see what spring is alike…"_

Me había vuelto a sentar en aquellos sofás blancos, para deleitarme con la dulce voz de la rubia, era buena, podía lograrlo, además tenía ésa belleza mezclada con apariencia de niña buena que necesitaba el personaje de Quinn, cuando "Defiying Gravity" comenzó a escucharse de fondo, mi móvil sonaba en mi bolso. La recepcionista me miró con cara de desaprobación, así que me di prisa en contestar, "mamá llamando" citaba la pantalla, una sonrisa salió de mi inconscientemente. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella y desde que estaba allí apenas había podido llamarla una vez y la verdad, tuve que colgar muy pronto. Ésa llamada me hizo realmente mucha ilusión.

-¡Hola mamá!-Dije casi entre susurros, ya que aquella mujer me miraba fijamente como queriendo matarme.

-¡Lea cariño, te hecho mucho de menos! ¿Cómo ha ido la audición, la has hecho ya?

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, echaba de menos New York, mis amigos, John, pero sobre todo a mi madre, estábamos realmente unidas y ésa separación se estaba haciendo realmente dura. Pero no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, así que intenté controlarme como pude, porque sabía que para ella también estaba siendo muy difícil.

_-"…Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing forever more…" _

-Lea, ¿quién es ésa, dónde estás cariño, te pillo en mal momento?

-Sí, mamá me has pillado en los estudios, estoy en la sala de espera de las audiciones, estoy esperando a la chica que está dentro, estaba un poco nerviosa y le dije que la esperaría aquí. –Dije tranquilamente, sabía lo que mi madre me iba a decir.

-Lea…te conozco hija, no te dejes embelesar a la mínima, por favor te lo pido, intenta centrarte en lo que has venido a hacer. Por cierto, no me has contestado, ¿has hecho ya la audición?-Sonaba tajante y un tanto preocupada, pero le era imposible ser dura, se notaba el cariño en sus palabras.

-Tranquila mamá, no tienes de que preocuparte- por ahora…, pensé- y sí, ya he hecho la prueba, la canción salió bien, hubo un incidente con el pianista, así que le hice repetir desde el principio y todos estallaron en risas…espero que no pase nada, la verdad, he salido un poco preocupada…De todas formas hasta dentro de una semana o así no me dirán nada, sólo puedo esperar.- La verdad, soné un tanto dramática.

_-"…Why don't you fill my heart with song_

_Let me swing forever more…"_

-Mamá, tengo que colgar, la recepcionista va a saltar de un momento a otro y me va a matar como no calle- y además tengo ganas de escuchar a Dianna, pensé para mí- lo siento, de verdad, tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, en cuanto pueda te llamo, lo prometo.

-Está bien cariño, no pasa nada, que tengas un buen día, y recuerda, céntrate estas allí para trabajar ya sabes que…

La corté sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Mamá no puedo seguir hablando, te quiero. –Colgué sin más, en realidad me sabía mal, pero como todas las madres, cuando se ponen pesadas, todos desearíamos poder apagar e irnos.

_-"…In other words_

_In other words, I, I love you."_

Dianna había terminado su canción, la verdad es que no había estado nada mal, al menos por lo que me había dejado escuchar mi madre, y yo esperaba sentada a que saliese, porque, sinceramente, no quería tener otra vez en incidente con la puerta, aunque había sido un episodio que cuando lo recordaba no podía evitar reirme, visto desde fuera resultaba un tanto cómico.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, no paraba de mirar el móvil cada dos por tres para ver cómo, por mucho que me esforzara en ello, el tiempo no pasaba más rápido, y ver cómo cambiaban los numeritos de uno en uno en aquella pantalla se hizo una eternidad. Habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que terminó la canción y Charlie seguía sin aparecer por la puerta azul.

¿Qué estaría pasando ahí dentro? Conmigo no habían tardado tanto tiempo, sería que no les había gustado, estoy segura que la fastidié, debe ser eso, y a ella le están haciendo ya los papeles o algo así. Vale, definitivamente estaba empezando a desvariar, cuando, por fin, salió, con una cara que no logré descifrar.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? –Pregunté sin dilación.

Alzó la mirada, y se encogió de hombros.

-Pero, si la canción te salió genial, tienes una voz preciosa y muy dulce…-me interrumpió.

-dicen que parezco "demasiado monja"- enfatizó las últimas dos palabras- y quieren que vuelva a hacer la audición en dos semanas, con otro look más acorde a Quinn.

-Pero, ¿eso es genial no?, quieren verte otra vez, eso significa que les gustaste- tenía que sacarle una sonrisa como fuera, me daba pena, parecía una buena chica.-Además, no sé de qué se queja Ryan, has visto la gorra que llevaba, ¡era un crimen!

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

La recepcionista nos miró con cara de pocos amigos, y al verla, sonreímos las dos a la vez. Pero desde luego no me esperaba lo siguiente.

-Oye Lea, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Se está haciendo la hora de comer y…

No la dejé acabar de hablar, aunque bueno, interrumpir a los demás cuando hablan es muy común en mí, pero esta vez fue distinto, aquella chica tenía algo y solo pude soltar sin más:

-¡Por supuesto me encantaría! -para mi desgracia con cara de idiota y desesperada- pero no conozco nada aquí, soy de New York, vine para las audiciones y apenas si he salido.

-Mejor entonces, así te enseño un poco la ciudad, seguro que te gusta- Tenía una sonrisa que la hacía brillar más aún, definitivamente, era una preciosidad- además, conozco un sitio dónde hacen una comida riquísima.

-No he traído coche- intenté parecer entristecida, pero en realidad me alegraba por ello, porque estaba segura de que iba a contestar lo que contestó.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, yo te llevo, así de paso hablamos por el camino, ¿te parece?

…Con ésa sonrisa y ésos ojos, cómo le iba a decir que no.

La recepcionista se aclaró la garganta, dejando claro que allí sobrábamos ya, la miré con cara de: que pesada eres, de verdad que sí, y contesté a Dianna.

-Claro, pero vámonos de aquí que si no la señorita Rotenmeyer -dije señalando a la recepcionista- nos va a castigar

- Ya te vale ya, anda vamos morena.

Me quedé a cuadros, ¿"morena"? ¿Tan pronto se soltaba la rubia?, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogí mi bolso, que aún estaba en el sillón, y salí corriendo tras ella, que ya había empezado a hacer camino y estaba ya en la puerta. Se giró y me dijo:

-¿Vienes o qué?, mi coche se va a cansar de esperar. –y sonrió.

Le hice una seña para que esperara y me giré hacia el mostrador, donde todavía estaba "Miss Simpatía" cogí y le saqué la lengua. Aquella mujer al verlo, arqueó las cejas, y siguió a lo suyo.

-¡LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dianna no pudo evitar el soltar una risa y decirme que estaba como una cabra, pero bueno, eso no era nada nuevo, yo ya lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, al igual que "Glee" ni nadie de su reparto o canciones, me pertenecen.<p>

Muchas gracias por leerme, y por vuestros comentarios.

Éste capítulo se me quedó un poco corto, pero el siguiente tendrá ya más consistencia y le irá dando forma poco a poco a la historia. Quiero hacerla lo más realista posible e intentar que parezca lo que pasó realmente entre ellas.

Espero que os guste!, gracias otra vez!

MsHypatia.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**ENCHANTED"**

(1ª parte)

De camino al coche, mientras recorríamos aquellos estudios que parecían no tener fin, reía sin parar. Reía a cada gracia que hacía, a cada sonrisa que me dedicaba, reía y, en realidad, no sabía porqué lo hacía.

No escuchaba lo que decía, me era imposible, no podía centrarme. Pues no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, como si de una ilusión se tratara. La seguía con mi mirada, atenta a todo cuanto hacía, sus risas, ésa manera de ponerse el mechón de pelo tras la oreja o cómo movía la mano mientras hablaba.

La había visto bella desde que se nos chocamos en la sala para las audiciones, desde aquél momento había sido como una revelación para mí; pero ahora, a la luz del día, parecía totalmente distinta, su pelo dorado brillaba con los rayos del sol, iluminando su rostro. Era como una visión de lo divino en la tierra, ésos ojos que lo decían todo, que hablaban a gritos y te atrapaban en ellos, te hipnotizaban…me hipnotizaban.

Tenía ante mí, sin lugar a dudas a la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto y ésa sonrisa suya me tele-transportaba a lugares en los que jamás había estado antes.

En Broadway, era una estrella, y cada vez que acababa una representación y sonaban ésos aplausos, creía estar en la cima, creía que podía con todo que lo había logrado todo, creía que nada me haría sentir como aquello,…pero estaba equivocada…y de qué manera; porque ésa mujer me hacía sentir como que todo aquello, en realidad, era insignificante.

Ansiaba poder conocerla, saberlo todo, absolutamente todo de ella, no podía perderme ni un solo episodio de aquella historia, era un libro que quería leer una y otra vez, una de ésas películas que, de tanto verlas, acabas aprendiéndote los diálogos, quería formar parte de ésos versos…era una locura; pero qué locura.

Yo nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, había oído a la gente hablar de ello continuamente, hablar de dos personas que se encuentran de repente, y sienten que ya lo tienen todo, que han encontrado lo que siempre buscaban, que sentía una conexión tan fuerte que les hacía imposible dejar de pensar en la otra persona ni un segundo; un amor tan grande que era como ser parte de una película romántica dónde todo acaba bien.

Nunca había sentido eso, hasta ahora. Porque de repente, todos los sonidos se habían apagado, y todo sucedía a cámara lenta, porque correr tras ella por un parking parecía mágico, como volar a diez mil pies de altura, pero en la tierra. Porque en ésos momentos es cuando sale alguna banda sonora y todo es perfecto, todo sin excepción, y mientras la música no para, ella no deja de mirarte, de sonreírte, de reír contigo.

Sientes que te ha hechizado de una manera que no puedes explicar, porque ésa mirada sería capaz de mover montañas. Debía estar volviéndome loca, porque aquello no era normal, pero lo supe desde el primer momento que la vi, era ella, de eso no me cabía duda.

Había estado tan ensimismada con sus ojos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado ya al coche, debía de llevar una cara de idiota importante y encima se me escapó una sonrisa que me delataba cuando la tenía enfrente, ¿se habría dado cuenta?

.

* * *

><p>Había estado mirándola todo el rato, intentando que no lo notase, ésa chica definitivamente tenía algo, con ésa voz podría derribar muros, podría conseguir cualquier cosa, transpiraba divismo por cada poro de su piel y era un tanto irritante; pero ésos enormes ojos podrían tragarte entera. Había estado haciendo comentarios con poca gracia todo el tiempo y en cambio ella, reía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su risa, su risa debía de escucharse en todo el recinto, pero era altamente contagiosa, aunque llegué a pensar que no me estaba escuchando, porque más de una vez la encontré mirándome embobada, tan mona ella, me encantó, simplemente. Conocerla me había alegrado el día y no quería que acabase.<p>

-Lea, hemos llegado, ¿subes?

Le dije después de cinco minutos al lado del coche, aunque sinceramente no me importó, me gustaba verla así, en su mundo, probablemente una galaxia muy lejana, me preguntaba en que estaría pensando para tenerla así de ensimismada, pero el mero hecho de tenerla ahí enfrente, ya me hacía feliz. Me habría gustado tener mi cámara para poder tomarle una foto así, perdida a saberse dónde, no me desagradaría tener que fotografiarla todos los días, era realmente bonita.

-LEAAAAAAAAA!-grité intentado sacarla de su ensimismamiento, al parecer surtió efecto.

-¿Cómo?-no pude evitar reír, estaba totalmente desconectada de la realidad-Que si subes al coche RuPaul.-dije intentado contener la risa.

Lo que no me veía venir es que se fuera a poner totalmente rígida, cruzarse de brazos, girar la cara y decir:

-Ésos no son modos de tratar a una estrella de Broadway ¿sabes?

Lo intenté, de verdad que sí, pero no pude contener la risa, ésa mujer era superior a mí. Así que cogí abrí la puerta del copiloto e hice una reverencia, indicándole la puerta , sin perder el contacto visual.

-Señorita Michele, su auto está listo, puede entrar.-Intenté por todos mis modos parecer seria.

Ni siquiera giró la cara para mirar hacia delante, se limitó a decir un tajante y serio "gracias" y entrar en el coche. Cerré la puerta tras ella, haciendo otra reverencia y entré por la parte del conductor.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y, nada más sentarme, estallamos en risas.

-¿Así que Broadway eh?-Dije a la vez que arrancaba.

-Ajam ¿algún problema?

La radio había comenzado a sonar nada más dar contacto con la llave.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…"_

Y no se exactamente cuando ni cómo nos perdimos en los ojos la una de la otra, como quien tiene delante de si el sueño de su vida o como un niño la mañana de navidad al ver todos sus regalos bajo el árbol.

"…_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 a.m. , who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say,_

_It was enchanted to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you…"_

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, pero no podía quitar mis ojos de encima de la rubia, ¿qué estaba pasándome?- Espera, ¿Está sonriéndome?...Es preciosa.- No podía pensar otra cosa más que eso.

"…_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you…"_

Pensaba: Vamos Dianna Elise Agron, es hora de romper el contacto visual o esto será demasiado obvio, con lo larga que es esta canción y está apunto de acabar, esta bien, ya a la de tres, voy a parar de mirarla…

…1…

"…_Please don't be in love with __someone else__…"_

…2…

"…_Please don't have somebody waiting on you."_

…_3_

-¿Nos vamos?-Dije ya de una vez, aunque me costó mi trabajo, y en realidad no quería hacerlo.

-¡Claro! ¿dónde?

-ummm,…¿pizza?

Si la llevaba a algún sitio más serio habría sido como una cita, y eso no podía ser, acababa de conocerla, no podía tener una cita con ella, espera; ¿quería una cita con ella?

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen, al igual que no me pertenece GLEE ni ninguno de los integrantes de su reparto.<p>

Canción: "enchanted" de Taylor swift.

A todos mis lectoras/es muchas gracias por seguir mi historia día a día, hacéis que esto cobre sentido.

Y en segundo lugar, perdonad por el retraso tuve problemas con el programa y no lo he podido solucionar hasta hace apenas un par de horas.

Y por último, éste capítulo a sido un poco más pastelón, no me culpéis a mí, ha sido la canción "enchanted" en la que me inspiré para escribirlo, creo que es la banda sonora perfecta, para el comienzo de una relación como ésta.

Mañana la segunda parte de éste capítulo

MsHypatia.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

"**ENCHANTED"**

(2ª parte)

El viaje en coche, se me hizo realmente ameno, bueno o eso o el trayecto era realmente corto; no lo tenía claro del todo. En todo el tiempo no nos dirigimos la palabra, cada una estábamos a lo nuestro Charlie con los ojos puestos en la carretera y yo viendo las calles pasar, no despegué mi cara del cristal en todo el rato, creo que si me hubiera acercado un poco más la ventana me habría engullido.

Los Ángeles era una ciudad tan distinta a New York, al parecer allí la gente conducía, y eso era algo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, seamos sinceros, si en mi ciudad te subías a un coche era a un taxi conducido por un indio… ¿porqué todos los taxistas eran indios? Nunca lo había comprendido. La gente era mucho más tranquila, no como en mi casa, que ibas por la calle recibiendo golpes de todo el mundo que va con prisas a donde quieran que vayan con sus maletines, el teléfono en una mano y el café en la otra… bueno, lo del café era igual aquí, por lo visto es una adicción muy extendida.

Dianna se dejaba llevar de vez en cuando por las canciones de la radio hasta tal punto de ponerse a bailar en la medida que podía, y estoy casi segura de que hubo un par de veces, cuando paramos en un "stop" y en un semáforo, de que se puso a agitar la cabeza como una loca haciendo como que tenía un micro en la mano y como si intentara llegar a notas realmente altas, su cara era algo así como una mezcla entre dolor y risas; realmente digno de ver.

Supongo que tras nuestro momento de miradas abismales el ambiente se había tensado un poco, pero para nada era incómodo, tampoco se puede decir que fuera un silencio completo, ya que las actuaciones improvisadas de la rubia habrían matado cualquier tipo de seriedad existente.

Había algo que me rondaba por la cabeza es decir, yo era una estrella de Broadway, por lo que sabía de ella podía ser una loca fanática que quería meterme en su choche para llevarme a su casa y hacer cantar una y otra vez todo el repertorio de "Spring Awakening" hasta dejarse exhausta, sin darme de comer o beber, metida en un zulo sin siquiera un feucho ventanuco que me dejara ver el sol, dónde me consumiría sin haber ganado un "Golden GLobe" o sin hacer una portada para una revista de moda…. Vale, es cierto, tenía que admitirlo eso era exageradamente dramático, incluso para mí y estoy casi segura de que, si en vez de pensarlo lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, habría muerto por falta de aire. Mi cabeza de normal funcionaba casi más rápido de lo que podía llegar a hablar… y hablo por los codos.

Pero todas ésas dudas pasaron cuando mirando por el rabillo del ojo, vi cómo seguía cantando como si fuera el último día en la tierra. Ésa imagen no era anda seria, y junto con sus movimientos espasmódicos de brazos habían hecho aquél trayecto algo que recordar, no por su tono ausente de romanticismo, tampoco por su tono ausente de lo apropiado (ya que iba conduciendo) si no por su manera de mostrarse con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Ahora mismo al margen de la gente que iba por la calle, que cuando la veían así en el coche, echaban a reír…no comprendo como pude mantenerme calmada, la verdad que no.

* * *

><p>Acabábamos de llegar, apenas había aparcado y quitado las llaves cuando, sin verla venir Lea soltó tan tranquila, como si nada:<p>

-Sabes Dianna, creía que yo me movía mucho pero de verdad, cuando nos den el papel, si haces lo mismo al hacer una coreografía, les va a tocar comprar un objetivo más grande, dudo que con todos ésos movimientos quepas en la cámara.

Y a continuación se puso a imitarme de una manera muy descarada, haciendo burla y sin poder contener la risa. Pero no acabó ahí…

-Recuerda que Rachel Berry, RACHEL BERRY, es la protagonista, el CENTRO de toda la serie, y como aparezcas haciendo ÉSO mi brillantez vocal va a quedar anulada por tu euforia gesticular.

Me limité a arquear una ceja y mirarla atenta, la autoestima de ésa chica era realmente admirable.

-Anda vamos estrella, salgamos del aquí, no sea que con tu ego tan grande el coche reviente.

-DIANNAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿¡Qué! Según tú mi "euforia gesticular" no cabe en la pantalla.

Instintivamente me colgué al hombro, salí del coche y cerré la puerta de golpe, dejándola a ella dentro, haciéndome la enfadada y cruzando la calle.

Me tuve que girar, hacerle señas para que viniese y decirle:

-Vamos morena, ¿no querrás quedarte sin pizza verdad?

Cómo estaba a mi lado al segundo siguiente, no me lo explico, pero lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Desde luego aquél local no era lo que me esperaba exactamente, era realmente pequeño, con tan sólo seis mesitas: dos de cuatro y cuatro de dos con manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos. Paredes blancas con un par de fotos en blanco y negro, me parecieron bastante buenas; un ventanal grande con el marco y las puertas azules y, al fondo una barra (también azul) que dejaba ver tras de ella un pequeño horno.<p>

Pensaba que íbamos a ir a algún sitio moderno, lleno de a reventar, en el que seguramente deberíamos esperar un rato hasta tener mesa libre allí, en cambio, no había nadie más que nosotras. No era feo el sitio, ni mucho menos, era más bien acogedor.

-¿Qué te parece, te gusta? –respodí asintiendo y con una sonrisa- vamos, ven conmigo.

Dianna me llevó hasta la mesa que estaba junto al ventanal y me indicó para que me sentara.

-¿Sabes? Sinceramente, cuando me dijiste de ir a comer no me esperaba un sitio así.

-¿Y que es lo que no te cuadra? -me preguntó poniendo los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, curiosa.

-No sé, se te ve una chica tan cosmopolita, y esto es tan…

-…tan…? – me arqueaba las cejas.

-clásico- me costó encontrar la palabra correcta.

Rió.

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, aquí dónde lo ves, hacen la mejor pizza de L.A. ; y soy un tanto clásica, sobre todo con las películas, Audrey Hepburn es mi perdición, si no he visto "Breakfast at Tifanny's" treinta veces no la he visto ninguna y "Vacaciones en Roma" unas veinte.

-¿Vaya, y que más…?- no pude acabar de responder porque se acercó un hombre gordo, moreno, con un bigote enorme y delantal verde, supuse que sería el camarero, creí que nos iba a tomar nota, pero estaba equivocada, otra vez, esta mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

-¡Charlie!-gritó aquél hombre de acento italiano abriendo sus brazos para que la rubia fuera a abrazarlo.

-¡Marcello!, que bien te veo se ve que Emma cuida bien de ti, ¿eh?- decía mientras le daba palmaditas en la tripa y lo abrazaba, estaba quedándome a cuadros, casi más que los manteles, de hecho no tenían comparación a cómo yo estaba en ése instante. Sentía un poco de vergüenza y un poco de ternura por la imagen.

-Sí, ya sabes, ella siempre muy atenta, no me deja pasar hambre.

-Sí sí, lo noté, jajaja. ¡Uy! Perdona, ella es Lea, una amiga.

Me levanté y fui a darle la mano cuando aquél tal Marcello casi me estrangula con un abrazo, había oído de la emotividad de los europeos, pero eso no me lo esperaba. Temía a que en algún momento me costara tanto respirar que afectara a mi canto.

Tan pronto como me había agarrado me había soltado, menos mal mi voz estaba segura, y se estaba yendo rápidamente tras la barra, ni siquiera nos había dado tiempo a sentarnos cuando gritó:

-Charlie, pedid lo que queráis, invita la casa-y guiñó un ojo, al que la rubia respondió de igual manera.

-¿Y éso, desde cuando os conocéis?- tenía realmente ganas de saber aquello.

-Vengo aquí desde hace unos años, cuando me mudé a ésta zona. Desde entonces ésta es mi pizzería favorita, probé muchas otras antes, pero ni de lejos se le parecían, y Marcello es una gran persona. Todas las semanas me paso por aquí un par de veces o si no, cuando quiero que me la lleven a casa Emma se monta en su scooter rosa y me la trae en menos de cinco minutos; si los vieras juntos… son la pareja perfecta. Y poco a poco nos fuimos cogiendo cariño. Un día salí a hacer unas fotos y no se cómo acabé aquí; vi éstas paredes tan blancas que no pude resistirme, revelé un par de las fotos que había hecho, monté unos marcos y éste fue el resultado.-Dijo señalando las fotos que había visto al entrar y que colgaban de las paredes.

-¿En serio, son tuyas?

-Bueno mías, mías no son, son de Marcello y Emma, pero sí, las saqué yo.

-Son muy buenas, ¿lo sabías no? -¿iba a dejar de sorprenderme en algún momento ésta mujer? Estaba apagando mi luz estelar, lo cual me encantaba.

-Bueno, es un hobbie, pensé en dedicarme a ello profesionalmente, la fotografía me hacía feliz, pero actuar me llenaba como persona, así que no lo dudé y ahora en cuanto puedo me escapo con mi cámara a ver que encuentro. Y tú, ¿no tienes ningún hobbie así?

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo? Apenas si tenía tiempo en Broadway con los ensayos y las representaciones. A parte de eso el consumo masivo de café y salir todos los días bien pronto a hacer ejercicio son mis únicos placeres. En New York tenía a mi familia, a mis amigos, a John para salir por ahí… aquí echo de menos eso.

Me puse un tanto melancólica y ella lo notó enseguida, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-¿Sabes ya qué vas a tomar?

-mmm…tomaré lo mismo que tú.

-¿Segura?... está bien… ¡MARCELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –se puso a gritar como una loca hasta que el dueño del local salió riéndose por lo cómico de su manera de llamarlo como si se tratara de una niña de cinco años- Nos vas a poner un tinto y dos pizzas veganas, por favor.

-¿Lo de siempre entonces no?

-jajaja, si Marcello, lo de siempre.

Cuando el italiano se hubo ido le pregunté curiosa:

-¿Eres vegetariana?

-Si…¿Algún problema con ello? También soy miembro activo de "PETA"

-¡No! ¿En serio? ¡YO TAMBIÉEENN!-Vale, esta vez se me escapó el entusiasmo por todos lados y las dos nos pusimos a reírnos como quien no puede parar, era casi adictivo.

* * *

><p>La comida se hizo realmente agradable, el tiempo se pasó volando, hablamos de cosas mil; de GLEE, de las ganas que teníamos de entrar en el show, de los sitios en los que habíamos estado, y en los que queríamos estar, de gustos musicales y habilidades culinarias, de que estábamos ambas libres, de haber viajado desde New York y de mi indiscutible talento musical, aunque también hablamos de sus pinitos en Hollywood y en la pequeña pantalla.<p>

Fue fantástico y cuando queríamos darnos cuenta llevábamos cuatro horas allí, ¡CUATRO HORAS! Sin parar de reírnos, de conocernos y, francamente, de decir chorradas de índole importante, entre ellas ocupó gran protagonismo el arte para bailar conduciendo de Di.

Tres cafés después, eran ya las siete p.m. casi habíamos empalmado con la cena, pero no podía retrasarlo más, aunque me hubiera gustado, pero estaba derrotada por todas las emociones de aquél día: las audición, hablar con mamá y su facilidad para hacer sentir ahogada (como todas las madres, que yo le tengo adoración, pero puede ser muy pesada) y por último conocer a Dianna, la más impactante de todas y que era como estar montada en una montaña rusa que te quita el aliento.

En mi cara debía de reflejarse el cansancio por que Dianna empezó a recoger sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa.

-Anda vamos Lea, te llevaré a tu hotel y así descansas.

Asentí y la seguí, nos subimos en su coche y tan pronto le di la dirección estábamos en marcha. Llegamos antes de lo que me había esperado, tan corto fue el trayecto que la rubia ni se soltó a regalarme a la vista uno de sus bailecitos expresivos; cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos en la puerta de mi hotel, no tenía ganas de irme, pero era necesario.

-Ha sido un día fantástico, muchas gracias Dianna, de verdad –No pude resistirlo, así que la abracé a lo que ella me respondió abrazándome fuertemente-Tenemos que repetirlo.

Ella simplemente me miraba, tan tiernamente, que podría haberme dejado llevar y echarme a sus brazos, pero tuve que contenerme, quería hacer las cosas bien. Cuando iba a salir del coche me sorprendió agarrándome del brazo…

-¡Espera Lea!-rebuscó en su bolso, sacó un papel y me apuntó su teléfono-Llámame cuando necesites una guía.

Se la veía decidida, pero a la par un tanto sonrojada, lo que ella no sabía es que, cuando la había abrazado anteriormente me había adelantado y le había metido en el bolso la servilleta del restaurante con mío.

Bajé, la miré por la ventanilla y le dije adiós con la mano.

El camino hasta mi habitación fue más duro de lo que había pensado, sentía que, con ella, dejaba una parte mía en aquél turismo. Después de un día, UN DÍA, con ella mi vida había cambiado. Sentía que el viaje hasta allí, aunque no me dieran el papel en "GLEE" ya había merecido la pena; porque había encontrado lo que siempre había buscado, la necesitaba en mi vida, ya lo tenía seguro. Tiré mi bolso por alguna parte del montón de ropa y aquella canción, la que sonó en la radio al salir de los estudios, aquella canción que nos había hecho perdernos la una en la mirada de la otra, cobró total sentido y, como si de algún lugar inexplicable surgiera su música, no pude evitarlo y me puse a cantarla.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it' s way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…"_

* * *

><p>Debe resultar patético o incluso un poco de acosador pero, cuando Lea se fue, no pude evitar quedarme ahí dentro, sin moverme, sin ir a ningún lado mientras ella se dirigía a la entrada del hotel y luego, me quedé como quién espera algo, algún tipo de milagro, una señal… algo.<p>

Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos comencé a escuchar una canción de fondo, con una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado, la única que me ha hecho sentir toda ésa emoción…era Lea.

"…_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you…"_

No me pude contener salí corriendo del coche, sin importarme nada, y todo parecía una película otra vez, moviéndose a cámara lenta, y lo que para mí fue una eternidad, no habían sido más de cinco metros. Y me quedé allí plantada, en la entrada del hotel, mirando hacia arriba, hacia donde ella estaba… ¿Me estaría cantando eso a mí?

"…_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am, who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door…"_

-Aquí estoy Lea…- pensé, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Una lágrima surcó entonces mi rostro.

"…_I'd open up and you would say,_

_It was enchanted to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you…"_

-Encantada de conocerte Lea –Suspiré mientras seguía mirando intensamente a ésa ventana desde la que salía toda aquella canción.

"…_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

-Mierda…Lea…

-Mierda…Di…mi Lady Di….

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, así como GLEE, integrantes del reparto yo canciones me pertencen.

Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo. Nos vemos pronto

MsHypatia


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"**CUANDO SEA DE NOCHE"**

Tras acabar la canción, me quedé ahí parada, como si me hubieran anclado al suelo durante tanto tiempo que cayó la noche. Toda la calle quedó a oscuras, nadie había ya paseando, ni corriendo…estaba totalmente sola; sólo la luz de un par de farolas me hacían compañía e iluminaban la escena. Una de ellas parpadeaba, y se apagaba de vez en cuando, a la vez que callaban los grillos; en otro momento se me habría erizado la piel y un escalofrío habría recorrido mi nuca, pero ahora, no podía sentir nada.

Me había quedado totalmente helada, como atrapada en una foto, obligada a estar en la misma postura por siempre, a tener la misma expresión, a sentir lo mismo una y otra vez. Y esta vez sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar, con tanta fuerza lo sentía palpitar dentro de mí que incluso dolía, dolía como nunca lo había hecho.

Pensaba que no podría ser capaz de reaccionar y que en algún momento, llegaría a desaparecer. En vez de eso la foto desapareció, pude volver en mí cuando dos lágrimas mudas recorrieron mi rostro y con ellas llegó el suspiro, suspiro que me dio permiso para, al fin, girarme y, cabizbaja, volver a mi coche, el cual en vez de darme un respiro, me regaló tres multas por mal estacionamiento.

Encendí la radio, arranqué y me dispuse a volver a mi apartamento; ésta vez, con mucho más de lo que nunca tenido.

* * *

><p>La noche anterior me había costado mucho conciliar el sueño, y no porque no estuviera cansada, que si el día había sido ajetreado, tener que recoger todo el desastre que había montado en la habitación había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso; si no porque no podía relajar mi mente, si de normal iba a mil por hora, ésa noche iba a la velocidad de la luz.<p>

De nada servía que hubiera pedido siete tés al servicio de habitaciones, ni que hubiera leído doce capítulos de uno de los libros más sosos del mundo (quien me regalara eso, quería verme muerta, pero de aburrimiento) o que me hubiera puesto varias películas de Kubrick , el sueño no alcanzaba ni por saber morir, y estaba segura de que sabía por qué era; o mejor dicho, por QUIÉN era…ELLA : Dianna Elise Agron.

Y de que en algún momento me quedé dormida, no me cabe duda, puesto que me desperté estando ya bien entrado el día.

Me di cuenta de que, ni siquiera me había parado a ponerme el pijama, aún llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, sólo que ahora estaba arrugada como un trapo viejo. Instintivamente, fui a mirar el móvil, y me sorprendí al ver que eran más de las once a.m. , pero lo que realmente me descolocó fue ver que tenía un mensaje.

Me emocioné pensando que pudiera ser Charlie, pero al abrirlo sólo encontré un estúpido mensaje de promoción; que ya tenía suficientes puntos para cambiarme a no se qué móvil, decía…si supieran en ése momento por dónde pensé que se podían meter el dichoso teléfono no se habrían atrevido a mandarme otro, ésos idiotas de la compañía telefónica no sabían quien era Lea Michele Sarfati.

Vale sí, es cierto, me mosqueé un poco, pero a las estrellas no se les puede molestar con tonterías como ésas, tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar como premios, paparazzi, aplausos y rubias de ojos hipnotizantes, UNA rubia de ojos hipnotizantes.

Eso era otra cosa, la rubia de ojos penetrantes… ¿qué debía hacer ahora, la llamo, le envío un mensaje,…espero,…no digo nada…? Me había dado su teléfono, eso significaba que quería volver a verme, me lo dijo…bueno, en realidad se ofreció para enseñarme la ciudad…

Sólo quería gritar, tirarme de los pelos, o meter la cabeza en un horno inexistente en aquél hotel; debía haberme pedido una suite, una con horno, un horno enorme dónde meterme entera.

Dar vueltas como una loca de un lado para otro no es que estuviera surgiendo gran efecto, y a decir verdad, empezaba a marearme, así que me desnudé y me fui a la ducha, con eso todo se vería más claro.

El agua fría cayendo intensamente sobre mi cabeza y resbalando sobre mi piel me estremecía, a la par que me provocaba una grata sensación de paz y el olor del gel me abrumaba. Ésa sensación sólo era comparable a la euforia de conseguir un enérgico aplauso del público, estar ahí era como si todo desapareciese: las distancias, los abrazos perdidos, la incertidumbre, el miedo al rechazo, a meter la pata o los molestos mensajes de promoción de la compañía telefónica.

Al salir de la ducha, lo tenía claro, le enviaría un mensaje a la rubia, diciéndole que me encantaría ése tour por la ciudad (porque no le podía decir de buenas a primeras que me moría de ganas por verla o la chica se iba a asustar o a pensar que era una maníaca acaparadora) pero lo haría a la tarde, así me haría un poco de rogar y no parecería una desesperada.

Estaba decidido.

* * *

><p>Cuando había llegado la noche anterior bueno, sería más correcto decir ésta madrugada, a mi apartamento, con los ojos aún empañados en lágrimas, algo me sacó una sonrisa; pues cuando tiré el bolso sobre el sofá, totalmente desganada, vi cómo una servilleta verde caía de él. Al verla pensé que la habría metido por equivocación cuando estábamos en el restaurante, ya que más de una vez estuve tan empavada mirando a Lea que no me daba cuenta de nada, pero lo bueno fue que estaba totalmente equivocada; al recogerla vi que estaba escrita y citaba:<p>

"Llámame.

Rachel Berry."

Su número de móvil bajo esto. Estaba fuera de mí, no podía creerlo, ¿cuándo lo habría hecho? ¿Habría sido en el restaurante? ¿Cuándo nos abrazamos? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Aunque todo aquello me tenía loca, lo que realmente me fascinaba es que no se andaba con rodeos, quería verme y eso, me hizo caer rendida sobre el sofá y dormir como un bebé, abrazada a aquél pedazo de papel.

Al día siguiente me levanté de muy buen humor, el sol brillaba, el cielo era más azul que nunca, los árboles más verdes y yo tenía el teléfono de la morena. Puse la música a todo volumen he improvisé un escenario en el comedor con la mesita como parte principal, a la cual me subí y empecé a rocanrolear sobre ella, con saltos y movimientos frenéticos de cabeza incluidos. La mañana había comenzado de manera perfecta, una ducha con el agua a temperatura perfecta, presión perfecta, gel perfecto, y un desayuno perfecto con el café y los cereales perfectos marcaban la perfección de aquél día. Todo era perfecto.

Pero como todo, nada es eterno, y ésa mañana de color de rosa se fue nublando cuando, en todo el día, no recibí señales de Lea. Empecé a preocuparme, aunque supongo que era normal, tampoco quería agobiarla, pero la espera se me estaba haciendo infinita… si es que llegaba a llamarme. Yo creía en todo momento que me seguía el juego pero ¿y si eran todo imaginaciones mías?

No podía empezar así, si es que se podía empezar algo, tenía que hacerse bien, respetando el espacio, sin presiones, sin agobios y con confianza; por lo que, para tranquilizar mi ánimo decidí hacerme un maratón de películas de Audrey Hepburn en casa; empezaría con "Vacaciones en Roma" seguida de "Sabrina", "Breakfast at Tifanny's", "La calumnia" y por último "My Fair Lady" sería una buena tarde y con unas palomitas, sería ideal.

El día avanzaba mucho más rápido en la compañía de aquella estrella del cine clásico. Ya habían acabado las dos primeras y engullido unas cuantas piruletas cuando un pitido interrumpió los títulos de "Breakfasta at Tifanny's", sin lugar a dudas, para mí, la mejor de todas.

Alcancé a ver que aquél sonido había sido mi móvil, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Me estaba preguntando si todavía querías hacerme de guía de la ciudad, ¿mañana te parece bien? LEA.

Aquél mensaje cambió mi tarde por completo, y cambiaría también otras muchas cosas.

-mmm, está bien, pero por ahora tengo un mejor plan: tú, yo, Audrey Hepburn y "Breakfast at Tifanny's" en media hora ¿qué me dices? DIANNA.

-A una cosa así nunca podría decir que no, ¿dónde? LEA.

-ajaja, en mi casa ¿dónde si no? DIANNA. – Dianna, por favor céntrate, ¿en qué diantres estás pensando? La acabas de conocer y ya la llevas a tu casa…estás perdida.

-¿Dónde es? LEA.

-ya lo sabes, dale la vuelta al papel :D DIANNA. – ¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacer eso? Por favor Di es tan obvio, eres la reina de la sutileza…

-Lea, ¿se puede saber porqué hablamos todo esto por mensaje en vez de llamarnos? DIANNA. – Éstas conversaciones así no tienen sentido, sobre todo cuando en vez de leerte podría estar escuchando tu voz.

-ajajaja, no se es divertido, me hace sentir importante recibir mensajes tan de continuoj ajaja, en media hora estoy allí, no empieces la peli sin mí ;) LEA.

-Tranquila, Audrey podrá esperar un poco. DIANNA- Audrey podrá, pero yo estoy histérica, ¿qué me pongo ahora? No puedo recibirla en chándal, mierda, a ver qué encuentro en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando me abrió la puerta, estaba preciosa, ése vestido azul le quedaba de maravilla, la hacía resplandecer tanto que por un momento pensé que apagaría la luz de mi incandescente estrella, que con su belleza eclipsaría mi talento de manera garrafal…pero no me importaba, estar allí, frente a ella, era más que suficiente. Y creo que se notó mi agrado por cómo le sentaba aquel vestido, pues abrí tanto la boca que casi toca el suelo, fue bastante exagerado y para mí un tanto incómodo; pero a ella pareció hacerle gracia pues cogió y dándome un golpe suave en la mandíbula cerró mi enorme bocaza y me dijo:<p>

-A ser posible las babas no me las tires por el sofá… ¡ah y, por cierto tú también estas muy guapa! –Chillaba desde le lejanía, cuando volvió traía una pizza consigo de "Marcello's" y un tinto- ¿qué haces en el portal? ¡Entra!

Hice caso de lo que dijo la rubia y tímidamente fui mirando a mi alrededor. Tenía bueno gusto, eso desde luego, no era nada del otro mundo, pero estaba decorada de manera muy acertada, era simple, pero cuidado todo detalle, nada ostentoso. Las paredes eran blancas, con fotos en gran formato, que supuse habría tomado ella misma, tenía talento, no me cabía duda. Había un sillón grande y otros dos de una sóla plaza formando una "U", de color naranja. En medio de éstos una mesita de cristal con un jarrón verde con flores y varios libros y un mueble para la televisión que ocupaba toda la pared principal en madera wengué. Un par de ventanas con cortinas verdes hacían la estancia mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad; me gustaba aquél lugar.

* * *

><p>Nada más sentarnos comenzamos a devorar la pizza como si nos la fueran a robar, no hablábamos mucho, pero no había falta, la serenidad que sentía era todo lo necesario. El tiempo pasaba volando ante nuestros ojos, no podía imaginar que estar así, sentada en el sofá, comiendo pizza y bebiendo vino podía hacerme tan feliz, si me lo hubieran dicho dos días antes, no lo habría creído.<p>

Pero ahí estábamos, a mitad de película y, sin saber cómo exactamente habíamos llegado a estar así, Lea estaba apoyada sobre mi hombro, agarrándome por la cintura y yo apoyando mi cabeza contra la suya, acariciándole la cara…era simplemente mágico.

Era verdad lo que me dijo en la pizzería, me dijo que no roncaba, y era totalmente cierto. Se había terminado la película y no me había percatado de que se había quedado dormida, abrazada a mí. Se la veía tan…perfecta, era lo que siempre había deseado, y ella me había hecho darme cuenta de eso en tan sólo dos días, podría decir que no entendía cómo había logrado hechizarme aquella mujer, pero sería mentira, porque para saber la razón, sólo hacía falta mirarla.

No quería moverme de ahí, solamente me apetecía cantarle.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul. _

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _

_I'm awake in the infinite cold. _

_But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

_So, I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope…". _

No podia creer lo que estaba viviendo, parecía sacado de una película.

"…_Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far _

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now, you're my only hope…"_

Verla así era como ver un ángel posarse sobre ti, sentía que podía conseguirlo todo.

"…_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am _

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. _

_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope."_

No pude evitar darle un beso en la frente y decirle en un susurro:

-Lea, al final del día, cuando sea de noche, tú eres todo lo que quiero.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los persones que aquí aparecen, así como GLEE ni ninguno de su reparto me pertenecen (tampoco canciones)<p>

Canción: "Only Hope" de Mandy Moore

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he tenido problemas personales, así que no estoy segura de haber cumplido vuestras expectativas, pero prometo mejorar en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leerme y por todos vuestros comentarios.

MsHypatia


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**BUENOS DÍAS**

El sol entreba por las ventanas de buena mañana, iluminando toda la sala, habría sido un gusto de no ser porque me daba directamente en toda la cara. Debía ser pronto porque mi despertador no había sonado y aún me esta resignando, haciéndome a la idea de tener que habrir los ojos. Me dolía un poco el cuello, pero se sentía tan cómodo que quería estar así un poco más; después de todo el momento en que me levantase me vestiría, saldría a corrercomo todos los días y empezaría mirutina,un día más.

La luz ya se estaba haciendo intensa, provocándome picazón en la cara, por mucho que me resistiera iba a seguir ahí, así que me di por vencida y comencé a entornar los ojos, aún estaba todo borroso cuando me di cuenta: No estaba en New York, se me había olvidado por completo por unos minutos; a medida que todo fue cobrando forma descubrí que no esta en mi hotel,...entonces lo recordé. Me había ido a casa de Dianna a ver unas películas y, al parecer, seguía allí, es más, seguía en su sofá y seguía apollada en la rubia, quién aún estaba dormida. Era normal que me quejara de tortícolis ya que estaba apoyando mi cabeza sobre ella. Más concretamente, lo que en un primermomento me había hecho creer que era mi almohadón resultó ser su pecho; sí, me escitó,pero muy a pesar no podía estar ahí eternamente, aunque fuera lo que quería.

Me enderecé y senté en el sofá, lo que vi me conmovió de una manera que pocas cosas han hecho hasta ahora: ésa mujer era lo más bello que jamás había visto, si despierta ya resultaba alguien imposible de no mirar, dormida era como un ángel. Su cuerpo insinuado bajo ése vestido azul tenía las curvas perfectas, su cabello resplandecía al contacto con los rayos de sol que entraban a discreción por las ventanas, y su rostro resplandeciente parecía tallado con la perfección de la grecia clásica. Aquella mujer era el ideal de belleza por exelencia; ternura elegancia y picardía envuelta en un exterior de vicio.

Sabía que sería mi perdición, pero también sabía que si no arriesgaba, jamás conseguiría nada, y ésta vez lo que estaba en juego era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que hubiera ido al fin de mundo el globo, escalado el Hymalaya o despedazado a cualquiera que se pusiera de por medio. Enserio, ¿a éstas horas aún te sorprendes del drama?

No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, es decir, no estaba en mi casa y a fin de cuentas la noche anterior apenas de dió tiempo de ver el comedor; pero me sabía mal que la rubia se despertara y encima de que me había dejado dormir allí, me fuera sin más. Además no quería irme, me apetecía estar con ella,sentía que habíamos conectado enseguida y me entaba pasar tiempo a su lado. Dicho todo éstono me lo pensé dos veces, y fui a la aventura para buscaar la cocina y prepara el desayuno para las dos.

El apartamento era realmente bonito, todo estaba acorde a como era el comedor, elegante pero no ostentoso, un poco ochentero, como su estilo de vestir, y habían fotografías suyas colgadas por todos lados. Había encontrado la cocina nada más pasar el baño, pero mi fuerte no era la paciencia, así que no pude resistirme a cotillear cada sincón de la casa. No abrí cajones ni nada por el estilo, éso habría sido demasiado incluso para mí, pero lo remiré todo sin dejar escapar nada que estuviera a plena vista.

La cocina era bastante grande, de parede blancas, como en toda la casa, había una isla con cuatro taburetes negros en medio; los armarios y fogones al fondo de ésta. Todo en madera oscura con la encimera de mármol verde y los electrodomésticos acabados en metalizado mate. Era muy bonita y moderna.

Empecé a abrir armarios hasta que encontré la exprimidora, la cafetera, un par de sartenes y una espátula. Saqué fruta de la nevera e hice varios tipos de zumo: de frutas del bosque, de melón con uva y otro de naranja. Puse pan en las sartenes para hacer tostadas y tortitas. Puse el café al fuego y empecé a poner la mesa.

Enseguida estaba todo listo, sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle y, por supuesto, que se despertara Dianna.

Aproveché que en la nevera había una pequeña libreta, con un boli en forma de flor, para dejarla una nota, tenía que darme prisa si no quería que lo viera antes de volver allí, citaba:

"Di, he tenido que salir un momento a la calle,no tardo más de 5 min. Te he cogido las llaves, enseguida vuelvo.

LEA.

P.D.: NO TOQUES NADA!"

Recordé que la noche anterior, cuando iba hacia allí, había visto una floristería a apenas una manzana, y una mesa sin flores, no es nada. Así que me dirigí allí y compré un ramo de margaritas amarillas, pensé que quedarían bien con el color de la cocina de casa de Charlie. Estaba muy contenta, despertarme a su lado, hacerle el desayuno y ahora llevarle flores; el día prometía, estaba comenzando de una manera impresionante, cuando vine aquí jamás pensé que en tan poco tiempo iba a sentir que ya pertenecía a aquí.

Cuando estaba en la puerta oí ruidos dentro, al parecer ya se había despertado y seguramente, me había estropeado la sorpresa del desayuno, pero no me importaba, porque ir a desyunar con ella, ya era suficiente.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-Dije, bueno grité, cuando estaba por el comedor, no habían señales de vida de Di así que fui a buscarla a la cocina, y allí estaba ella. Se había sentado en uno de los taburetes ,tenía mi nota en la mano, con la cara que tenía de felicidad no me hacía falta nada más.

-¡LEA! ¿Son para mí?-dijo entusiasmada mirando las flores.

-No te emociones, tú tienes el desayuno.-dije sonando seria,en realidad sólo quería reirme.

-Ah...-La pobre sonaba decepcionada, me di prisa en contestar, no podía ver cómo ponía pucheros.

-No son para tí, porque son para la mesa, una buena mesa con un buen desayuno no es nada si no tiene un jarrón con flores. - Estaba vez le sonreí, y ella tambien.

-Anda que ya te vale-Se acercó a mí me dió un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo que no dudé en corresponder y me quitó las flores de un manotazo- no tenías porqué haber hecho todo ésto, es demasiado Lea, hay comida para un regimiento...pero me encanta, muchísimas gracias, es precioso,...es perfecto.

No estoy segura de cual de las dos se sonrojó más en aquél momento, sería difícil de decidir. Mientras yo me sentaba ella había sacado un jarrón de uno de los armarios y ahora las margaritas nos hacían compañía decorando el lateral de la isla.

-Ésto está riquísimo Lea-Dijo con la boca llena de tortitas, fue algo digno de ver, no sabía si comía o engullía.

-Pues no es lo único que se hacer ehh-reí- me encanta cocinar, Edith-cuando dije ése nombre me miró arqueando una ceja- mi madre-le aclaré y su expresión se relajó- comenzó a enseñarme a cocinar cuando era pequeña y,bueno, no he dejado de aprender desde entonces, la verdad es que se me da bastante bien.

-Me encantaría provar algo que tú hicieses, es decir, si tú quieres.

-¿Estás de broma? tengo la idea perfecta ¿ésta noche te parece bien?

-No ésta noche no puede ser.

Mi cara de decepción tuvo que ser impactante y tremendamente obvia.

-Aw, pues, nada otro día, no pasa nada- soné muy apenada, creo que casi patética.

Ella rió y yo me quedé a cuadros, no le veía la gracia al asunto por ningún lado.

-No puede ser ésta noche porque TÚ y YO nos vamos a cenar fuera, pago yo. Después de éste magnífico desayuno de princesa que me has preparado, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Bueno Di, en realidad yo no he hecho nada, es decir, es tú casa...tú comida, lo único que yo he traido han sido las flores.

-Pero todo ésto no se prepara sólo, así que no me vale un no por respuesta.

Sonaba tan interesada en ello, tan efusiva, que no le iba a decir que no, en realidad a ella no me negaría ni si me pidiese que saltara con ella en paracaidas. Pero, ¿me estaba invitando a una cita? o eran imaginaciones mías.

-Está bien, y dime, ¿dónde vamos a ir?

Puso una mirada que me asustó un poco, a saber en qué estaba pensando ésa mujer, pero cuando rió, ya me dio igual el lugar.

-No te lo voy a decir, tú sólo arréglate.

Vale, posiblemente no me daba igual dónde íbamos a ir, en sí, moría de ganas de saber dónde me llevaba la rubia.

-Curioso...-dije, tenía miedo de lo que iba a decir, estropeara las cosas, pero tenía que arriesgarme a preguntar-...me llevas a cenar, tú muy misteriosa no me dices dónde, y encima me pides que me arregle...-allá la bomba-...cualquiera que te oyese pensaría que me estás pidiendo una cita.

-Y si lo estoy haciendo ¿te molestaría?-dijo ella tan tranquila arqueando un poco la cabeza a la vez que formulaba su pregunta y separaba por un momento el zumo de sus labios.

-No, no, para nada, estaría de acuerdo-intentando parecer como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Bien, entonces. -Estoy casi segura de que me miró de manera muy picarona, aunque en ésos momentos, aunque intentaba parecer serena habría sigo capaz deingeniármelas para hacer volar por si mísmo a un mono.

Nos miramos por encima de las tazas, sonreimos, y terminamos el desayuno como si nada.

* * *

><p>Pensaba que, en el momento en que le dije a Lea que si le molestaría si fuese una cita, me iba a morir, pero ella se lo tomó muy bien,y parecía muy tranquila, así que éso me dió confianza. El desayuno se hizo muy ameno y cuando terminamos nos pusimos a recoger, guardamos los zumos en la nevera (ya que la morena había hecho suficinte como para tres días) y ella se fue a la ducha.<p>

Había intentado convencerme de que iría a ducharse al hotel, con el pretexto de que le sabía mal, de que no tenía ropa, de que era abusar de hospitalidad,... en fin, cien mil cosas. Pero me negué en rotundo. Mientras recogíamos había dicho de pasar la mañana en la playa de Santa Mónica, ya que ella todavía no había visto casi nada de aquí y a mí me apetecía tomar el sol; así que me pareció absurdo perder el tiempo teniendo que ir a su hotel para luego voler aquí. Vale, ésa es la excusa que me dije a mí misma, la verdad es que la idea de que se estuviera duchando en mi casa me volvía loca.

Mientras oía caer el agua de la ducha, cosa que me estaba nublando la mente con sólo imaginar, me había ido a mi habitación a buscar algo que fuera de su estilo, no tenía mucho dónde elegir,ya que en éso éramos como el agua y el aceite, pero encontré unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, cuello de barca y con la espalda medio descubierta, que pensé le sentaría bien.

Cuando salió de la ducha empapada, tapada sólo por una toalla rosa corta ue llegaba a tapar lo justo, y el pelo calado, dejando caer las gotas de agua sobre sus hombros, pensé que me daba un infarto. No sé si no se habría dado cuenta de la situación o esque lo hacía adrede, pero en ése momento estaba muy sexy y hubo un momento en que casi salté sobre ella, pero logré contenerme. Sólo logré decir:

-Ahí tienes algo de ropa,supongo que te quedará bien, yo me voy a duchar mientras.

Ella se limitó a asentir e ir hacia la cama a vestirse.

Nada más girarme oí cómo dejaba caer la toalla al suelo, sólo yo sé la fuerza de voluntad que tuve en ése instante como para no girarme a mirar, sólo imaginarlo me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando entré a la ducha, todo estaba impecable, la neoyorkina lo había recogido todo. Debió de haberse bañado con agua fría, porque ni el espejo (que ocupaba toda una pared del baño, la cual sólo estaba interrumpida por la pila, también de cristal, pero rojo) ni la ventana, estaban empañados.

Cuando entré a la ducha, pensé que dejar el agua helada sobre mi piel me calmaría, pero no era así, llevaba ya largo rato sintiendo la presión sobre mi nuca y seguía igual. No podía calmarme.

La imagen de Lea con aquella pequeña toalla invadía mi mente, me había grabado a fuego y no estaba dispuesta a salir,no podía hacer otra cosa. Sabía que ella estaba en la habitación contigua, pero mi fuerza de voluntad se había doblegado y ahora recorría mi cuerpo con mi mano, acariciándome, pensando que era ella y no yo la que lo hacía. Llegué a ése punto en que ya no hay vuelta atrás y sólo puedes dejarte llevar. Estaba más mojada de lo que pensaba, y no precisamente por el agua. Comencé a tocarme como nunca lo había hecho, nunca había sentido la intensidad con que lo hacía ahora, cada vez más y más rápido movía mis dedos contra mi clítoris. Estaba desesperada, tenía la necesidad de que en ése momento entrara ella por la puerta y acabara la faena comiéndomelo como un animal. Estaba apunto de correrme, lo notaba, hacía todo lo posible para no gritar, intentaba por todos mis medios no gemir; aunque me era en vano. Metí tres dedos dentro de mí, a lo que acompañó un grito (el cual estoy segura que escuchó) la idea de que estuviera escuchando como me masturbaba me ponía aún más cachonda. Iba tan rápido que pensaba que iba a explotar, utilicé mi otra mano para hacer mientras círculos en mi clítoris, y enseguida me estaba corriendo. Dejé salir todo aquél líquido de mí con un gran gemido, al que siguió la paz, por fin estaba tranquila.

Me enjuagué, salí de la ducha, me tapé con la toalla y me dispuse a salir del baño.

¿Me habría oído?

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, así como GLEE ni ninguno de los integrantes de su reparto me pertenecen.<p>

Primero de todo pedir disculpas por el retraso, y muchas gracias por seguirme.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto.

MsHypatia.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**"COME MY WAY"**

**(1ª Parte)**

Con miedo salí del baño, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y mirando a todos lados por si veía a Lea, pero mi angulo de visión no era el más indicado así que me apresuré a ir hacia mi habitación, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, para que la morena no se diera cuenta de que ya andaba merodeando por la casa.

Sorprendida por no haber sido objeto de una abalancha de preguntas, o bombardeada con información delirante por parte de la neoyorkina, cogí un bikini negro,unos shorts, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, chanclas rojas y me vestí.

En éso escuché ruidos que venían del comedor, aún con el pelo empapado y chopando el vestido fui a ver que era. Para nada me esperaba aquello.

Lea estaba bailando como una posesa en medio de la estancia. Llevaba la ropa que le había dejado sobre la cama y debajo dejaba entrever un bikini azul, MI bikini azul... estaba preciosa. No debió darse cuenta de que estaba allí, porque siguió así un rato. Había cogido mi i-pod y, por lo que parecía ser, lo estaba pasando bastante bien, gesticulaba exageradamente, como si estuviera cantando, pero había sido inteligente y éso de cantar a las nueve y media de la mañana se ve que no le había parecido muy oportuno.

Debió acabar la canción, porque se dejó caer sobre el sofá como muerta y se quitó los auriculares.

-Bonito baile señorita Sarfati.- Quise evitar reir, pero era imposible.

-La gente a de tener el derecho a espresarse en todos sus sentidos.- Lo dijo muy seria, pero aún así no podía dejar de sonar cómico.

-Y tú, ¿disfrutaste con tu ducha?- ¿Cómo, me había oido? ¿o era sólo una manera de hablar?

Tuve que ser rápida y hacer como si nada.

-Sí, fue muy relajante -...y de qué manera...tenía que cambiar de tema toda costa sí o sí- ¿qué escuchabas?

-Skillet, invincible.

-Wow,me sorprendes.

-¿Por?-me miraba con cara rara, no lograba descifrarla.

-Nada, es sólo que no parece tu estilo- su cara iba cambiando de expresión peligrosamente-quiero decir...que vas más con el estilo de canciones de Broadway, eso es todo.

-¿Y acaso te piensas que soy una persona cerrada que no le gusta nada más que aquello a lo que está acostumbrada? ¿crees que no soy capaz de adaptarme y disfrutar descubriendo cosas nuevas? espera...¿piensas que soy una aburrrida?...

No podía creer el dramatismo que le estaba dando al asunto, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, aquello no era lógico ni racional, estaba sacando la diva histérica que llevaba dentro, estaba perpleja, pero a la vez no podía evitar hacerme gracia el melodrama que estaba montando. Era superior a mis fuerzas, estaba gritano por toda la habitación moviendo los brazos espadmóticamente. Había perdido totalmente el hilo de sus delirios y ahora sólo podía intentar seguirla a todos lados con la mirada, intentando no reirme.

En éso algo me descolocó ya totalmente, la morena cogió su bolso salió por la puerta pricipal toda enfadada, parecía una de las salidas de escena de Rachel.

No sabía qué hacer, tampoco había estado escuchándola todo el rato, quizás la había fastidiado. Me quedé atónita, mirando a la puerta conla mirada perdida, con las prisas ni siquiera la había cerrado.

* * *

><p>¿Qué le iba a hacer? Me gusta el drama.<p>

He pasado gran parte de mi vida en Broadway, eso pasa factura. Obviamente no me había enfadado con ella, era sólo un juego, quería ver cómo se lo tomaba, quería ver su reacción ante mi supuesto enfado y salida triunfal.

Obviamente no le iba a decir que cuando estaba acabando de vestirme había escuchado unos sonidos muy reveladores que venían desde el baño y que, para no pensar en ello; en lo que ahí debía estar pasando, habí cogido su i-pod de encima de su mesita, y había seleccionado la primera canción lo suficientemete estridente como para no poder oir nada; después me dejé llevar por la música para no coger y entrar en ahí.

Me daba pena, ya habían pasado como cinco minutos y la rubia seguía sin salir, volví a entrar y lo que vi me partió el alma. Estaba sentada en el sillón mirando al infinito, su expresión era realmente triste, no aguantaba que estuviera así, era superior a mí.

Sólo cogí y hablé como si nada.

-Oye charlie- se giró hacia mi de inmediato, habría jurado que tenía los ojos empañados...me había pasado con mis escenitas-creí que me ibas a llevar a la playa de Santa Mónica, son las diez y siete a.m. y todavía estás sentada, si no te das prisa se nos va a escapar el sol.

-¿cómo, no estás enfadada?

No pude evitar reir.

-Soy buena actriz eh

-Te mato Lea, te juro que te mato...- venía con cara de muy pocos amigos hacia mí, me estaba asustando, fui caminando hacia atrás instintivamente a medida que se me acercaba, hasta que dió una zancada y me alcanzó-...¡pero te mato a cosquillas!

-¡Para, para suelta... no por favor, AH... no, déjame ir, para DI!- Me era difícil hablar entre carcajadas, la rubia me había agarrado y me estaba haciendo cosquillas por las costillas: mi punto débil, y ahora ella lo sabía.

-Paro con una condición-sonó muy picarona.

-¡La que sea DI por favor... pero suéltame, por favor!

-No vuelvas a gastarme una broma así, o te juro que no paro de hacerte cosquillas hasta que estés por los suelo y además tendrás que invitarme a pizza, por hacerme pasar un mal trago.

-¡Está bien DI, lo prometo, lo prometo!

-¡Perfecto!- me soltó de inmediato, cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta- anda vamos, que la playa nos espera.

Llegamos antes de lo que me pensaba, después de aquello a Lea le había costado recuperar la respiración, así que el trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, escuchamos algo de música y ella miraba atenta a todo cuanto alcanzaba ver desde el coche. No habló porque, según ella, después de ése cansancio pulmonar si previo ensayo, sus cuerdas vocales podían sufrir las consecuencias, y tenía que dejarlas descansar un rato para así reponerse. Ésas salidas suyas de diva, me hacían muchísima gracia.

Hacía un día estupendo, un sol resplandeciente se alzaba sobre nosotras y el abierto cielo azul daba mucha profundidad a la inmensidad del lugar. Lea se quedó embobada al ver a la gente con patines y en bikini, a la gente saliendo a correr con sus perros por la playa, a la cantidad de turistas... creo que le gustó. Al menos su sonrisa era lo que parecía indicar.

Ésa sonrisa, ésa mujer, ésa playa... no lo dudé saqué mi cámara del bolso (porque siempre llevo alguna encima, aunque no sea la réflex) y le saqué una foto. No se dió cuenta, sólo suspiró y dijo:

-¿Sabes DI? Ésto no se parece en nada a New York, en cambio, éste momento, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Era adorable.

-¿Sabes qué Lea? Yo no he podido evitar sacarte una foto- le dije de manera graciosa pasándole la cámara tan cerca de la cara que casi le doy con ella.

-¡¿CÓMO?- Ante ésa mirada diabólica, salí corriendo- ¡VENA AQUÍ DIANNA ELISE AGRON! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

-¿Quieres la foto?-le dije desafiante, dándome la vuelta, mirándola, para picarla un poco más- ¡PUES CÓGEME SI PUEDES!- eché a correr al ver que la morena venía hacia mí a gran velocidad ¿siendo así de bajita cómo podía correr tanto?

-¡NO TE ME ESCAPARÁS DIANNA, SI CORRO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS ES PARA ESTAR LISTA EN MOMENTOS COMO ÉSTOS!

Ahí estaba la razón de su rapidez.

Sin darme cuenta, Lea se estaba abalanzando sobre mí, y las dos caíamos a la arena, rodando por ella abrazadas, por la fuerza del impacto. Cuando conseguimos parar habíamos quedado una encima de la otra, yo había quedado debajo, y ahora ella, encima mía, me sujetaba con las manos por las muñecas. Se cruzaron nuestras miradas, por un momento fue tenso, noté cómo se agitaba mi respiración y la suya reaccionaba igual; ninguna de las dos pardadeábamos siquiera. Todo se había detenido, nada existía alrededor nuestra, sólo éramos dos en el mundo, y teníamos como única compañía el ruido del romper de las olas en la orilla.

Mi pulso se aceleró más cuando ella me soltó de una mano para, suavemente, coger con su dedo índice y retirarme de la cara un mechón de pelo que, habiendo estado mirándola, ni siquiera me había percatado que tenía. Entonces algo me descolocó.

Saltó de encima mío y se sentó a mi lado victoriosa, enseñándome la cámara en su mano.

-¡Lo logré!

-Pero...¿Cómo?...

Nos miramos otra vez y nos echamos a reir, fue una mañana inolvidable.

Después de éso estuvimos tomando el sol durante largo rato, paseando por la orilla, incluso llegamos a hacer un castillo de arena; y para acabar nos tomamos unos daiquiris de fresa, cullas sombrillitas acabaron decorando nuestro pelo.

Llegó la hora, teníamos que decirnos adiós, habíamos quedado para ésa noche, no sé si llamarlo cita, pero me dijo que no le importaría si lo fuera, osea que tenía posibilidades, vamos éso creía. Tenía que recogerla a las siete en su hotel y ya eran las tres, pensar que teníamos que volver aún, elegir ropa y arreglarnos...se nos quedaba el tiempo justo, al menos a mí . No podía evitarlo, estaba muy nerviosa,tenía muchas ganas, me sentía como un niño en su primer día de colegio: aterrado, pero con unas ganas inimaginables de ver qué iba a suceder.

La dejé en la puerta de su hotel, justo en el mísmo lugar en el que la había prometido, la recogería unas horas después. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso.

Si no podía ser ella, no sería ninguna.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes, así como GLEE ni ningún miembro de su reparto me pertenecen.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sé que es un poco corto, pero quería separarlo de la parte de la cita.

Mañana más!

Muchas gracias por leerme !

MsHypatia.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**"COME MY WAY"**

**(2ª Parte)**

Era casi la hora, no podía creerlo, jamás había estado tan nerviosa.

Dianna me hacía sentir como cuando estás en una montaña rusa, en el momento en que sólo haces que subir y subir, y notas como te vas poniendo más tensa a cada segundo, porque de un momento a otro llegarás a la cima, y será entonces cuando tomes ésa bocanada tan grande de aire porque al segundo siguiente te es imposible respirar cuando caes en picado. Sientes la efusividad dentro de ti, la adrenalina toma el control de tu cuerpo haciéndote gritar con todas tus fuerzas, apretando fuertemente los ojos para después, abrirlos y verte girando en el cielo, casi como si pudieras tocarlo.

Con ella era algo así, nunca sabías que esperaro cómo iba a reaccionar; pero siempre tenía la capaciad de hacerte sentir en la cima del mundo, girando a quinientos kilómetros por hora, tocando el aire como si pudieras cogerlo, porque con ella ni el aire se puede escapar entre tus manos.

Con ella era sentir subir la adrenalina en tí hasta límites insospechados, haciéndote querer gritarle al mundo, gritarle la felicidad que sentías, gritarle como veías que a su lado eras capaz de todo,...gritarle que habías encontrado a a mujer de tu vida.

Con ella era abrir los ojos una y otra vez ante el mundo, y descubrir cosas nuevas cada vez en cosas que creías ya conocer.

Con ella tenías que acordarte de respirar, porque si no, al verla...tan perfecta, podías olvidarte de hacerlo. Te quitaba la respiración con una sóla mirada.

Y ahí estaba yo, frente al espejo del armario de mi habitación, mirándome por decimo-quinta vez de arriba abajo, para poder descubrir si aquél era el vestido adecuado para nuestra cena. Me había cambiado mil veces, y probado más de diez vestidos distintos: dos verdes, uno rojo, tres a rayas, un par amarillos, dos azules...incluso uno violeta a flores. Pero ninguno de ésos tenía nada que hacer, aunque obviamente me quedaban bien, no era lo que andaba buscando. No decían nada en especial; unos eran muy serios, otros demasiado atrevidos,unos muy largos, otros excesivamente cortos...pero cuando casi me había resignado a que tendría que ir vestida con vaqueros, me acordé de él: el vestido blanco.

Era simplemente perfecto, todo lo que buscaba en una misma prenda. Elegante e insinuante a la vez, y gritaba por todas partes: no hay nada más que desee en éste momento más que estar contigo. Palabra de honor ceñido a la cintura y falda por las rodillas vuelosa; algo así como el famoso vestido de Marylin Monroe, sólo que sin tirantes; en vez de éso tenía una franja de pedrería fina plateada que daba la forma de palabra de honor.

Estaba lista.

Zapatos y bolso de mano negro, junto con el pelo ondulado suelto, era mi total atuendo. No me lo podía creer, la idea de aquella "cita" era lo que, hasta hora, en toda mi vida, me había hecho más ilusión; aunque con el tiempo aprendería que la rubia sería capaz de superarse con creces a aquela noche, pero en aquél momento sentí que estaba encima de una nube, a veinte-mil pies sobre el resto del mundo.

Sólo faltaban quince minutos para que Dianna llegara, mi corazón no cabía en mí.

* * *

><p>Si bien no había tenido dudas al pedirle una cita a Lea, ahora estaba...francamente acojonada, casi no nos conocíamos y, en cambio, era como si hubiera estado con ella toda la vida.<p>

A cada segundo era ella quien ocupaba mi mente, no podía sacármela de la cabeza; me despertaba y era Lea en quien pensaba, me acostaba y era también con quien soñaba, la tenía presente en todo lo que hacía; separme de la morena, aunque fueran un par de horas, me hacía sentir cómo mi mundo se desvnecía, cómo mi pecho dolía como nunca lo había hecho; y las noches sin ella se me hacían eternas. Todo desaparecía y me encontraba sóla en la inmensidad.

Tenía que salir bien, aquella noche era la oportunidad para empezar algo magnífico, con una mujer impresionante en un mundo de locos. No podía dejarla escapar, el hecho de imaginarme tener que estar sin ella me producía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba respirar.

Había preparado una gran velada. No podía quería fallar.

Respecto a qué ponerme, no me había llevado mucha faena, sabía que hacer desde el momento en que le propuse aquella cena. Un vestido azul oscuro de satén, corto, y con tirantes anchos negros, acompañado con zapatos negros y bolso plateado; me recogería el pelo con un pasador muy simple, rectangular plateado mate.

No podría espresar con palabras cómo me sentía en ése momento, pero creo que lo más acertado sería decir que era como escalar la montaña más alta del mundo y gritar en la cima con todas tus fuerzas, dejando a la brisa darte en la cara, agitando tu pelo a miles de metros de altura, sintiendo que eras la reina del mundo.

Estaba lista como una hora antes de lo necesario, y el hecho de tener que esperar, sentada en el sofá, mirando a nada en particular, me estaba matando. Mi corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido.

Miraba mi reloj cada dos por tres, y a cada minuto, mi pulso se aceleraba. Intenté leer, intenté ver la tele, intenté escuchar música; pero era imposible, intentarlo, era todo cuanto podía hacer. Porque las palabras eran las mismas una y otra vez, siendo incoherentes, mezclaba unas frases con otras; el reality no tenía nada de interesente, no podía concentrarme en la pantalla; y las canciones no llegaban a mi cabeza, las oía, pero no las escuchaba.

¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo me había dejado cautivar así? ¿Cómo alguien se había podido apoderar totalmente de mi, de mi voluntad, de mis actos?

Mentiría si dijese que no sé cómo, es muy sencillo: Lea era lo que siempre había estado buscando.

Al fin llegó la hora de salir a por ella, no podía creerlo, temblaba comoun flan.

Aquella noche iba a ser mágica.

* * *

><p>Cuando oí el timbre de la puerta, mi corazón dió un vuelco; al abrirla, allí estaba ella.<p>

Fue como una revelación, estaba preciosa, me sentía la mujer con más suerte del mundo de poder estar viviendo ése momento.

-Lea...estás preciosa-sus ojos decían tanto... realmente quería ésto, era imposible de no verlo. Me había mirado de arriba a abajo y vuelto a remirar, su cara se había iluminado, y una sonrisa realmente dulce apareció en ella.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, y devolverle la sonrisa.

-Tú también Dianna...estás realmente bonita.

Estendió su mano para que se la cogiese, no lo pensé ni un segundo e hice entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos y, antes de comenzar a caminar, me acerqué a ella, la miré a los ojos y le di un beso muy tierno en la mejilla. A lo que ella respondió con una pequeña risa.

-Anda vamos Le-dijo mientras comenzábamos nuestro camino hasta el coche.

-¿Dónde me llevas?-moría de curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Primero con "Marcello's" y ahora ésto- la miré intensamente- me vas a malcriar Di.

-Mejor, me gusta malcriarte-En todo el rato llevó una sonrisa de lo más bonita, sonrisa que duró toda la noche.

El viaje en coche fue muy corto, o éso me pareció, y cuando quise darme cuenta habíamos llegado y entrábamos a un restaurante precioso, cogidas de la mano...perfecto.

-Tienen su mesa lista, señorita Agron-Dijo el maître, que vestía de esmoquín y tenía gran porte- sígame por favor.

Hicimos caso y fuimos tras él.

Aquél restaurante era precioso y al parecer Dianna había alquilado todo el local para nosotras ésa noche, así que estábamos sólas. Era de carácter antiguo, con las paredes a ladrillo visto y bigas de madera tallada, realmente bien trabajadas. Colgaban estratégicamente varias lámparas de araña, con tantos brazos, que costaba contarlos. En las paredes habían varios cuadros impresionistas y unas pequeñas lámparas verdes que iluminaban las obras. Las mesas eran pequeñas y redondas, cubiertas por dos manteles uno blanco que caía llegando a escasos tres palmos del suelo, y otro color borgoña encima de éste; un pequeño jarrón de cristal con flores estaba en el centro de la mesa, a lo que acompañaba dos copas para cada una (una de vino y otra de agua respectivamente) platos de porcelana, cubiertos de plata y un par de velas amarillas, que el maître encendió nada más nos sentamos y se retiró.

Al fondo de la estancia había una gran cortina negra de parte a parte de la pared, supuse que tras éso debía haber un gran ventanal; y a su izquierza una barra con varios taburetes.

-Dianna...ésto es... es demasiado... no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada, no hace falta, verte así...tenerte aquí... es suficiente.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí...contigo.

-¿Sabes? Antes de salir de casa, estaba realmente nerviosa; pero ahora...simplemente sé... que no cambiaría ésto por nada-me tomó la mano y empezamos a jugar con los dedos, no podía parar de mirarla a los ojos, ésos ojos me tenías hipnotizada- ...simplemente sé que no cambiaría por nada el poder estar así contigo.

-¿Sabes Di? -intenté parecer seria y hacer como si fuera a decir algo importante-...Antes de ponerme éste vestido, me probé once más.

Las dos nos echamos a reir y en éso no dimos cuenta de que teníamos a la camarera al lado. La miramos esperando que hablase.

-Buenas noches, ésta noche seré su camarera particular, aquí tienen las cartas- nos las dió- en cinco minutos pasaré a ver qué quieren pedir, si les parece bien- las dos asentimos y la chica se fue. Era alta, morena, con muy buen cuerpo (o éso dejaba ver el uniforme) y bastante mona...aunque no tanto como yo, y como Di ni de casualidad.

Cuando se giró me di cuenta de que Charlie se había quedado mirándole el culo a la chica.

-No está mal.

-¿El qué?-me miró estrañada, ¿enserio pesaba que no me había dado cuenta?- ¿Qué va a ser?-reí- la camarera.

-Si... no está mal-pretendía hacer como que le era indiferente, pero no le estaba funcionando.

-Di, que se te iban los ojos- reí más fuerte aún.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Las morenas me pierden.

-¡DIIIIIIIIII!-y le dí un golpecito en el hombro.

-Te lo tenias bien guardado ¿eh?

-Bueno, no tanto, tú también eres morena.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo, que estás interesada en mi? -ahora ya estaba un poco más picarona, quería que lo dijese, aunque era obvio, es decir ¿Quién podía resistirse a Lea Michele Sarfati?-.

-¿Interesada en ti? ¡Qué va!-Mi cara de muerto en vida salió a la luz, y ella se apresuró a seguir- traigo aquí a mis amigos, a mi abuela, al cartero, a la mujer cuyo perro me hace pis en la puerta...

Nos reímos las dos y comenzamos a leer la carta.

Ambas pedimos lo mismo: calabacines rellenos de verdura acompañado de ensalada con fruta y para beber un tinto con un nombre que no sabría pronunciar.

La velada fue estupenda, increíble. Hablamos de todo, incluso Di hizo alguno de sus comentarios "nerds" que tanta gracia me hacían. Ésa mujer estaba al día de todo: arte, fotografía, cine, música, libros, moda; era un libro lleno de sorpresas maravillosas por descubrir, una como pocas. La comida estaba deliciosa, comimos lento con tal de poder saborearla mejor y, ciertamente, intentado alargar la cena lo máximo posible. Nuestras manos estuvieron jugando entre ella casi todo el rato, me encantaba el tacto de su piel, a cada caricia un escalofrío recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-Le, perdona, pero tengo que ir al baño, enseguida vuelvo ¿vale?

-Claro, aquí te espero. -Nada más se hubo ido, un suspiro salió de mí. Era simple y llanamente, feliz.

En éso empezó a sonar una melodía,una melodía preciosa de piano. Cuando todas las luces se apagaron de repente y, lo que yo pensé era una cortina, comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver un escenario tras de si, que fue iluminado por un único foco.

Lo que vió, me dejó helada.

Sentada en un piano blanco de cola, en medio del escenario, tocaba Dianna. Creí que no podía haber nada más bello, cuando empezó a cantar.

_"Hundreds come from everywhere_

_Just to see your face and touch the healer's hand _

_Desperate, I push through the crowd _

_If I could touch your clothes _

_I could feel your power..."_

Me miraba mientras cantaba, me sonreía, ¿me estaba dedicando la canción?

_"...Come my way _

_Please look _

_And notice me _

_Just to release my pain _

_Just to know your name..."_

Volvía a mirarme, entonces, no pude evitarlo, y dos lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos...por primera vez en mi vida, lloraba de alegría.

_"...Come my way I'm out of touch _

_I'm out of reach _

_I've got the faith to believe _

_Am I out of touch or out of reach _

_What would it take for you to walk towards me..."_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté, y lentamente, me dirigí a aquél escenario; al cual me subí, para sentarme a su lado. Mirandola fíjamente a los ojos le dije todo cuanto tenía que saber, una sonrisa suya me hizo saber, que lo había entendido.

_"...I'm out of touch, out of reach _

_But I'm running towards you and it's all I believe _

_Come my way _

_Just a touch "_

Nos fundimos en un abrazo que desplomó al resto del mundo,y nos dejó solas en aquél lugar. Ya nada ni nadie había, solamente nosotras. Todo había desaparecido.

Al ir a separarnos, nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más, pero ésta fue distinta. Nos fuimos acercando cada vez más hasta estar a escasos milímetros la una de la otra, llevé mi mano hasta su cara, para dejar en ella una caricia. Me cogió de la mano y, por primera vez, nos fundimos en un cálido beso.

El mejor beso de toda mi vida.

* * *

><p>Ni GLEE, ni sus personajes yo actores así como canción, no me pertenecen.

Gracias por leerme, espero que hayáis disfrutado con éste capítulo.

Pedir perdón por el retraso, pero tuve exámenes y no pude actualizar.

Con respecto a vuestras preguntas: sí, mi idea es hacerlo hasta hoy día, huracán Irene incluido, jajajajjaja.

Nos vemos pronto!

MsHypatia.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**"DÍMELO"**

Había pasado.

La había besado.

Todo había sido como en un cuento de hadas; y en aquél momento me sentí, y sé que suena a tópico, como si estallaran fuegos artificiales. Fue tan intenso, que no sabría por cómo comenzar a explicarme, lo único que logro decir es que, por primera vez en mi vida, desde que me mudé a Los Ángeles, me sentí en casa. Si antes creía que Lea era lo que siempre había buscado, ahora estaba completamente segura de ello.

Y cuando nuestros labios se separaron y abrí los ojos, verla frente a mí, provocó la sonrisa más grande imaginable. Estar así...jamás lo habría imaginado, sentir ése tipo de conexión tan fuerte con alguien; pero tampoco podía compararse, porque ella era única.

Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, una frente a la otra, sin apartar la mirada de la otra, es algo que ignoro; pues no existía el tiempo, ni nada más que importase. Mi corazón iba a estallar, latía tan rápido que pensaba mi pecho no lo iba a poder contener; Lea lo notó, al igual que yo me percaté de que su respiración estaba igualmente agitada, las dos sentíamos lo mismo, no hacían falta las palabras, era como si tuviéramos nuestro propio lenguaje secreto dónde nuestros ojos eran quienes hablasen.

Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma...no hay nada en lo que pueda estar más de acuerdo.

Tenía una idea en mente, lo había hablado en el último momento con el maître, ojalá lo hubiera entendido todo, yo no había tenido tiempo de ver que todo estaba exactamente como quería, quería que para la morena aquella noche fuera inolvidable, que fuera perfecta; y para éso sólo faltaba una cosa.

Me levanté de la banqueta del piano, y me miró estrañada.

-No me mires así Le, yo no te dije que aquí acabara la noche-le sonreí y creo que me malinterpretó.

-Di...no te ofendas pero...yo no...es decir...es nuestra primera cita y...-sí, definitivamente me había mal interpretado, no pude evitar echarme a reír, me miró aún más estrañada, arqueando una de sus cejas-¿Por qué te ries?

-Por lo que has dicho Le, tranquila hoy no tengo ésas intenciones...hoy. Vamos, ven conmigo- le tendí una mano para que se levantase y me siguiera, y así lo hizo.

Se me hizo raro que no preguntara.

-No te pregunto porque me vas a decir que es una sorpresa, así que es tontería, porque cuando quieres no hay quien te saque un palabra ni con saca-corchos-la miré seriamente y comenzó a reirse.

-Cómo te pasas morena-la cogí por la cintura y le di otro beso, el cual volvió a ser correspondido, mientras ella me imitó y me agarró también de la cintura.-Anda vamos.

La agarré de la mano y nos dirigimos a una pequeña puerta azul situada en la parte de atrás del escenario, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si lo que iba a encontrar ahí, era lo que yo quería, si era lo que yo había pedido. Esperaba mucho de aquello.

Al abrirla y entrar, mis dudas se esfumaron, era precioso, exactamente lo que quería.

* * *

><p>No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Dianna se superaba con creces a cada cosa que hacía, aquél lugar era una maravilla.<p>

Era un patio trasero, de plata circular, delimitado por un muro de espesos arbustos que no dejaban ver la calle. Habían dos bancos blancos de forja muy trabajada, uno a cada lado de la estancia, en el centro se alzaba una preciosa fuente con figuras de mujeres desnudas portando cántaros y, a los pies de ésta, un mantel blanco en el suelo, con dos copas de vino, un par de velas como las de las mesas y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Todo estaba iluminado únicamente por cientos de diminutas lucecitas blancas que colgaban sobre nosotras, le daban a la escena un aire tan romántico, que me fue imposible resistirlo y no me llevó ni dos segundos volver a llorar.

-Le, ¿Estás bien?...¿qué te pasa?- la rubia se había preocupado mucho por mi reacción,era obvio, la tenía a escasos centímetros de mí, quitándome suavemente las lágrimas con sus propias manos, apartandome un mechón de pelo que se hacía el rebelde...

-¿Estás de broma, cómo voy a estar bien?- la rubia miró estrañada-Di, ¿has visto lo que has hecho?-en ésos momentos Charlie no sabía si tomárselo a bien o a mal- ¡ésto es precioso!...el restaurante, la cena... la canción...y ahora ésto. Di, en mi vida habían hecho algo así por mí, y tú le has dado la vuelta a todo...-Le robé a la rubia un beso rápido que la dejó medio atontada y me dispuse a, ésta vez, hacer algo por ella.

-Di, espera aquí un momento, siéntate y no te muevas, ¿entendido?

-¿Tengo que preocuparme de algo?

-Tonta-le dije en tono cómico, acompañándolo con un movimiento de mano, como si fuera a darle al culo-tú hazme caso espera aquí-

Corrí adentro y desmantelé mi bolso para coger mi i-pod y volver lo más rápido que pude.

-Lea... ¿qué?

-Te debo una canción- le guiñé el ojo,encendí el i-pod y lo puse en altavoz, elegí la versión instrumental de la canción que me pareció perfecta para aquél momento, y lo que sentía entonces-tú sólo, escúchala.

La música comenzó y yo, empecé a cantar.

* * *

><p>Me podía, era superior a mí, y ésas salidas suyas tan repentinas eran gran parte de su encanto... pero lo que hizo a continuación, éso si me encantó.<p>

_"Love me not Love me do _

_Whatever you want it's your right to choose _

_Breaking the silence in haste of the day _

_Screamin out loud just to hear me say..." _

Contuve la respiración, estaba realmente nerviosa de lo que dijese la canción, sabía que si ella lo cantaba, era porque lo sentía.

_"...I need you..."_

Pensé: ¡lo dijo, LO DIJO! Un gran alivio se apoderó de mí... ya nada podía ir mal.

_"...Like the sun needs the rain _

_Can't think of any better way to say _

_I need you say you need me too _

_Who needs you Baby I need you _

_Can't chase this dream if I don't know what you mean _

_Cause we're worlds apart we can't change who we are _

_So lets break all the silence in the haste of the day _

_Scream out loud let me hear you say..."_

Aquella declaración lo dejaba todo claro, y me hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo. A partir de entonces ya nada podía ir mal.

_´"... I need you..."_

Me pilló desprevenida cuando me cogió de la mano para sacarme a bailar, pegada a mí, con sus ojos que te hablaban, girando sobre nosotras mismas, diciéndoselo todo, sin decirle nada. Sentía que de algún momento a otro iba a tener que gritar hasta más no poder, porque me sentía tan feliz, que no podía contenerlo.

_"...Like the sun needs the rain _

_Can't think of any better way to say _

_I need you say you need me too _

_Who needs you Baby I need you _

_Oh woah woah Oh woah oh oh..." _

Me hizo girar de su mano, para volver a sus brazos y seguir bailando juntas...era una noche mágica.

Seguimos bailando por el resto de la canción.

_"...I've been giving (a little bit more) _

_You've been taking (a little bit more) _

_A little bit more than what I offered to you _

_You keep taking (a little bit more) _

_I keep giving (a little bit more) _

_A little bit more is all I can view _

_Who needs you I need you _

_I need you _

_Like the sun needs the rain _

_Can't think of any better way to say _

_I need you say you need me too _

_Who needs who Baby I need.. _

_I need you _

_Like the sun needs the rain _

_Can't think of any better way to say _

_I need you say you need me too _

_Who needs who Baby I need you _

_I need you"_

Se paró lentamente, la imité y, una frente a la otra,nos dejamos caer sobre el mantel, siendo contempladas únicamente por una luna llena curiosa y miles de estrellas.

-Di...-me tomó de las manos-necesito saberlo...por favor...dímelo.

-Lea... yo también te necesito.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, así como GLEE, ni nadie de su reparto me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la canción.<p>

Canción: "I need You" de Saving Abel

Capítulo corto! Espero que os haya gustado.

Mañana más!

Gracias por leerme :D Y gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! XD

Nos vemos pronto!

MsHypatia


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**"LITTLE LAMB"**

La perfección de aquella noche nos había envuelto en besos apasionados, descontrolados, llenos de un ferviente deseo. Nuestra temperatura había subido de tal manera que llevar ropa se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica tortura. Jamás me hubiera imaginado de Dianna, con su apariencia angelical, pudiera ser tan deshinibida.

Nos dejábamos llevar, perdiendo el control de nuestros actos. Recorríamos nuestros cuerpos acariciándonos, besandonos por cualquier parte que nos dejaran los vestidos.

Sabíamos que estaba mal lo que hacíamos, podía vernos cualquiera, estábamos en el pasillo de mi hotel, me tenía atrapada contra la pared y, aunque eran las cuatro a.m., no podía dejar de pensar que si nos pillaban y salía algo a la luz después, si nos daban el papel en GLEE, estábamos perdidas. Pero no quería parar, quería hacerle de todo a ésa mujer, deseaba con todas mis ganas estar entre sus piernas.

Era obvio que no resistiría mucho más así, o paraba, o llegábamos hasta el final, pero estar tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, me estaba volviendo loca.

La aparté por un momento de mí, para recorrerla con la mirada de arriba a bajo un par de veces, su respiración estaba si no igual, más agitada aún que la mía, su pelo alborotado la hacía más sexy aún si cabe y sus ojos irradiaban deseo. Tenía dudas de qué hacer hasta que la rubia se mordió el labio cuando, imitándome, me escaneó de cabeza a pies, deteniéndose por un momento en mi pecho. Fue entonces cuando supe la respuesta, casi al instante.

La cogí por la cintura, empujándola hacia mí, pegándome de nuevo la espalda contra la pared, a lo que reaccioné con un gemido; en parte por el golpe, en parte por la excitación del momento. Le aparté el pelo a un lado, y recorrí su cuello lentamente con mi lengua; se estremeció de tal manera que hube de sujetarla. Una vez en su oido no pude aguantarlo más y casi en un susurro le dije:

-¿Quieres entrar rubia? Deberías asegurarte de que llego bien a la cama.

Una sonrisa pícara se esbozó en su rostro y se limitó a asentir.

* * *

><p>Pocas veces había estado tan cachonda como entonces. Al entrar a la habitación ni siquiera me fijé en cómo era, me limité a coger a Lea y, entre besos, hacerla sentarse en la cama, para ponerme a horcajadas sobre ella,cara a cara.<p>

-¿Dónde está el teléfono?- Me miró con cara estrañada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -Le besé en el cuello, primero con suavidad, luego intensificándolo poco a poco, lamiendo a veces, dejando sobre ella un chupetón, prueba clara de lo que estaba pasando. Dejaba escapar débiles gemidos que me encendían aún más, ésa temperatura no era normal, nadie me había excitado tanto.

-Ir a la luna en globo-Dije intentando parecer seria y obvia.- Me besó en los labios, metiendo su lengua para enfrentarse con la mía. Agarraba mi culo con fuerza, di gracias a que llevaba las uñas cortas; aunque más lo agradecería después.

-¿Cómo?- después de unos segundos, se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, su cara de descolocada era épica-¿Me estás diciendo que me tienes bajo tuya y estás pensando en ir a la luna?

-En globo-Concluí. Reí a carcajadas por su cara, no sabría como describirla.-Voy a llamar a recepción-Aclaré.

-¿Para qué, debería preocuparme?- Había soltado mi culo y se había separado un poco de mí, cuanto permitía la postura en la que estábamos.

-Si, deberías estar aterrada, porque no sabes todo lo que quiero hacer contigo. -Recorrí su escote con mi mano, dibujando circulos imaginarios en ella, jugando con el borde de su vestido.

-Créeme, me hago una idea. -Toda mi piel se erizó al sentir su mano meterse bajo mi vestido, acariciando mis muslos con las llemas de sus dedos, de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a mi culo, cosa que me volvía loca. -Toma, marca.- Se estiró un poco en la cama y me pasó un teléfono inalámbrico-...Sorpréndeme-Me dijo de manera muy sexy al oído, mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con mi pecho por encima de la tela; la morena podía conmigo.

-Disculpe, buenas noches, verá necesitaría una botella de champagne, fresas con chocolate y un bote de cinco minutos.-Lea me miraba muy interesada, intentando contener la risa.-Muchísimas gracias. -Colgué el teléfono y lo tiré a saber dónde, no me preocupé de éso sólo de girarme y seguir besando a la neoyorkina.

-No puedo...-la besé- esperar...-volví a besarla-a ver qué haces con éso- dijo de carrerilla antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo.

LLamaron a la puerta.

-"Servicio de habitaciones, les dejo lo que pidieron fuera"- se oía desde el otro lado.

-Vaya, éso es rapidez-Me levanté, y fui a por ello, estaba todo: un magnífico champagne bien frío, fresas con chocolate recién hecho y un bote de nata montada-...y eficiencia-lo entré a la habitación. Lea me miraba cómplice. Se la veía muy traviesa.

Lo dejé todo a los pies de la cama y volví junto a la chica. No se demoró. Nada más tenerme cerca, me agarró del vestido, tirándome encima suya.

Se cruzaron nuestras miradas y no hizo falta nada más, todo estaba dicho. Deslicé la cremallera de mi vestido muy lentamente, disfrutando mientras veía la tensión en ella; que se relamía los labios mientras me quitaba el vestido, quedándome únicamente con un conjunto de encaje negro casi transparente, insinuando todo cuanto había bajo ello, sobre todo hacían presencia mis pezones, que estaban muy duros y se marcaban sin contemplaciones.

Comiéndome con la vista siguió mi juego y se sacó su vestido. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Llevaba únicamente un culotte negro con un par de pequeños lazos de raso morado a los lados, a mi sorpresa, no llevaba sujetador; por lo que quedé en ventaja ante ésos pechos desnudos de pezones perfectos y duros.

Fui directa hacia ella, para ponerme sobre ella. La cogí de las manos, sintiendo el dominio de la situación y la hice recostarse sobre la cama, casi no podía moverse por la postura, el vicio estaba en sus ojos.

Comencé a besarla lentamente, pero se volvió intenso y desesperado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No lo permití, y rechacé su beso, echándo la cabeza para atrás. Se quedó desorientada.

-Déjame a mí, yo llevo el mando, tú sólo déjate hacer y disfruta. -Al decirle éso se mordió el labio y asintió. Me encantaba estar así, y pensar que podría hacerle lo que quisiera me excitaba de tal manera que ya estaba empapada.

* * *

><p>Tener a Dianna encima de mí me estaba haciendo perder a cabeza. Estaba de vicio y parecía que no me iba a dejar aburrirme.<p>

Comenzó a besarme por la clavícula y a ir bajando poco a poco por mi pecho, alternaba besos cortos, con largos y a veces me lamía, haciendo dibujos en mi piel, cuando ésto sucedía no podía evitar gemir.

Entonces me sujetó las manos con una sóla y así, con la que le quedó libre, empezó a acariciarme, sin parar de besar mi cuerpo; primero los brazos y la cara, para ir bajando poco a poco y comenzar a jugar con mis pechos. Al sentir el primer contacto de su lengua contra mi pezón un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y comencé a mojarme de manera exajerada, nadie me ponía tan húmeda. Su lengua era magistral, hacía virguerías, estaba deseando que bajase ya.

Con su otra mano había emprendido su viaje por mis muslos, mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez más, y ella cada vez se acercaba sin contemplanciones a mi centro. Dejó de besarme, dejó de acariciarme, dejó de estar pegada a mí, cogió y se levantó.

Estaba desconcertada ¿Era éso parte de su juego? La respuesta vino enseguida de su mano en forma de botella de champagne.

* * *

><p>Me encantaban las caras de Lea de perdida, tomar el mando me encantaba y con ella, no sólo lo estaba pasando muy bien, si no que debido a lo que sentía por ella, lo estaba haciendo único.<p>

Con la botella de champagne en mano me dirigí hacia ella.

-Di, no tenemos copas

-No nos hacen falta- le dije en un susurro mientras, habiéndome sentado a su lado, vertía el líquido sobre su cuerpo semi-desnudo, abrió los ojos como platos al contacto con el frío, acompañándolo de un grito de placer cuando, con mi lengua, comencé a chupar todo lo que sobre ella había caído, deteniéndome por un momento en su ombligo,jugando con él, metiendo la lengua dentro; bajé un poco más, situando mi cabeza entre sus piernas,noté como se agitaba su respiración.

Dejé por un momento la botella a un lado, para cojer y quitarle el culotte, único impedimento para sentir el contacto total con ella. Separé sus piernas cuanto pude y miré hacia su rostro, esperando su aprobación, sabía que entendía que quería hacer.

-Hazlo Charlie- Dijo con una voz realmente sexy y sonrió muy picarona.

Empecé a besarla suavemente por el abdomen, acariciándola toda ella, entreteniéndome en ciertos puntos, como sus pechos, que agarraba con fuerza hasta que me vi obligada a soltarlos si quería bajar más, y obviamente que quería, al igual que ella, pues no dejaba de gemir cada vez más alto.

La agarré fuertemente de los muslos y me sumergí entre sus piernas. Al primer contacto de mi lengua y su excitado clítoris Lea dio un grito impresionante, y seguidamente me cogió de la cabeza y apretó contra ella misma para que siguiera más fuerte. Disfrutaba chupando su pequeño punto de placer al principio fue con cuidado, pero pronto se convirtió en algo brutal, movía mi lengua enfáticamente primero arriba y abajo, luego en círculos, succionando; y ella cada vez gritaba con más fuerza.

-¡MÉTEME LOS DEDOS!-gritó tan alto, que pensé que la habían oído en todo el hotel, hice caso y dos de mis dedos fueron dentro de ella. Estaba chopada, me encantaba, sentía como se tensaba cada vez más, así que a medida que ella se movía involuntariamente contra mi cara yo le daba más fuerte-¡MÁS,QUIERO MÁS!-no sabía si se refería a número de dedos o de rapidez, así que metí un tercer dedo, a lo que respondió con un gemido impactante y aumente la velocidad. Estaba a punto, podía sentirlo, estaba tan tensa que me costaba trabajo moverme dentro de ella, cuando sentí como mi boca y mi mano se llenaban de su líquido; sabía realmente bien.

Fui bajando en ritmo,hasta parar totalmente. Separé mi boca y quité lentamente mis dedos para ir hacia ella y besarla. Estaba totalmente relajada, y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Me tumbé a su lado y nos abrazamos, mirándonos a los ojos, acariciándonos el pelo.

-Di ¿Porqué llevas un tatuaje que dice "Mary had a little lamb"?-Preguntó haciendo un sobre-esfuerzo, ya que aún le costaba respirar.

-Mi Madre se llama Mary, y de pequeña decía que era su pequeño corderito.-Me resultaba adorable, Lea era perfecta.

-Pues ahora no parecías para nada un corderito exactamente, eras más bien una loba.

-¡LEAAAAAAAAAAA!-Necesitaba vengarme de ésta-¿ Pues sabes qué Lea?-dije de manera muy insinuante-...tengo uno más escondido -la cara de sorpresa de la morena valía millones.

-¡DIANNAAAAAA!

-¿Quieres buscarlo?

* * *

><p>Ni GLEE, ni sus personajes ni su cast me pertenecen.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! ;) Necesitábamos algo de acción, jajajajjajajajjajaj

Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Espero que con ésta escena me hayáis perdonado :D

Muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto.

MsHypatia


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**"NATA"**

Estar en los brazos de Dianna, tras haber tenido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, era una sensación reconfortante. Estaba en la cama con una mujer preciosa, única y excepcional, un poco rara a veces, eso sí, pero me encantaba todo de ella; y de verdad que haciéndolo era la mejor con diferencia, nunca había volado tan alto como con la rubia.

Se sentía tan bien el contacto contra su suave y blanca piel, mientras me acariciaba dulcemente y surcaba sus dedos entre mi pelo. La serenidad había invadido todo mi ser, al igual que la de Charlie, lo sabía porque su respiración, ahora, era pausada rítmicamente combianda con los latidos de su corazón.

Pasamos un rato así, hasta que hube recuperado mis fuerzas.

Sorprendí a Dianna cuando me separé de ella, para ponerme, con un movimiento realmente ágil, encima de ella. La miraba fíjamente, recibiendo lo mismo por su parte, es increíble cómo podíamos tener ésas conversaciones, sin siquiera articular palabra; dicen que los ojos es el espejo del alma, antes no me convencía; pero desde que la conocí, ya no me cupo duda de que era totalmente cierto.

Aparté de su rostro un mechón de pelo rebelde y comencé a besarla dulcemente; siendo inmediatamente correspondida. Intentó incorporarse, pero se lo impedí, imitando lo que hacía tan sólo unos minutos ella me había hecho, la agarraba contra la cama. Me incliné sobre la rubia, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran muy sutilmente, cosa que enloqueció a la rubia e intentó desesperadamente volver a besarme, lo cual rechacé echándome para atrás. Al percatarme de su desconcierto le susurré al oido:

-Estáte quieta, ahora es mi turno, vas a saber quien es Lea Michele Sarfati -una sonrisa picarona delató a Dianna, quién no pudo resistir a contestarme.

-¿Vas a jugar conmigo? -su voz sonó llena de desesperación y deseo, resultando muy sexy.

-No, no vamos a jugar, voy a hacerte volar-Le desabroché el sujetador y se lo quité de manera que, a medida que recorría sus brazos la iba arañando suavemente, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Mentiría si dijese dónde lo tiré, porque estaba demasiado atenta a los pequeños, pero perfectos pechos de aquella mujer, con sus pezones duros que me llamaban para que los lamiera. -No te muevas.

Le ordené para ir a la bandeja a coger la nata, volví con el bote en las manos, mirando atentamente a Charlie, que se relamía los labios sólo de imaginar qué iba a hacer con éso; estaba tan sexy, verla así, tirada en la cama con un sólo culotte y esperándome abierta de piernas, me ponía muy cachonda.

Fui hacia ella, subí a la cama, y a cuatro patas llegué hasta donde la rubia se encontraba, poniéndome entre sus largas y duras piernas, separándonos únicamente aquella fina tela. Sentía todo su calor, y toda su humedad. Estaba tan mojada que traspasaba la ropa interior, impregnándome con su olor en mi cuerpo desnudo, intoxicando mi piel.

Me dejé caer sobre ella y empezamos a besarnos, me abrazaba realmente fuerte, nuestros besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, nuestras lenguas se encontraban y mientras yo la acariciaba con la mano que tenía librede arriba a abajo, desde su cuello hasta sus muslos; ella me apretaba el culo con ansia. Paré en seco y me aparté un poco de ella.

Agité el bote de nata, estaba expectante, sabía lo que le iba a hacer y me miraba con cara de viciosa.

* * *

><p>Ver a Lea así me volvía loca, la tenía a escasos centímetros de mí, sólo de imaginar qué iba a pasar mi respiración se agitaba, mi presión subía, y mi ropa interior se mojaba.<p>

-¿Sabes qué Di? Pienso que estás muy buena, pero con lo traviesa que has sido conmigo, voy a tener que enseñarte a ser más dulce.

¿En serio ésa era la misma chica que hace unos minutos, la misma que había estado jugando conmigo en la playa, la misma que me había cantado bajo las estrellas? Desde luego ésa faceta suya no me la esperaba, aunque me estaba gustando bastante. Apretó para que la nata saliera, dibujaba con ella en mi cuerpo; me puso por los pezones, en el ombligo y se detuvo un momento. Excaneó de mí cada centímetro, relamiéndose los labios, con una sonrisa maliciosa en ella para, segundo después, echarse sobre mí sin contemplaciones y comenzar a lamerme.

El contacto de la lengua de lea con mis pezones era una perdición, no podía evitar gemir ni cerrar los ojos por el placer que aquello me daba. Se entretenía mientras tanto jugando con el borde de mi ropa interior, atreviéndose de vez en cuando a traspasarlo un poco, para volver a sacar la mano a continuación, me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando acabó con un pecho se puso a la faena con el otro, a cada vez lo chupaba mejor, jugaba con su lengua primero para quitarme la nata y después succionaba, conbinándolo con círculos, me estaba derritiendo ante éso, mis gemidos cada vez era más audibles y se hicieron altamente sonoros cuando empezó a bajar por mi estómago hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

Metió su lengua en él para coger la nata, y levantó su cabeza para mirarme, tenía que hacerlo ya o no podría aguantar. Siguió su camino y, muy despacio, me quitó la única prenda que nos separaba se quedó contemplándome por unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio, estaba segura de que lo deseaba tanto como yo.

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ!-gritó entusiasmada, al verla, sólo pude echarme a reír, estaba mirando directamente a mi tatuaje, situado a sólo un par de centímetros sobre mi parte más íntima.-¡ES UN PÁJARO!¡ME ENCANTA!-tuve que reir otra vez, era como una niña entusiasmada con un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Lea, me encanta que te encante, pero si no vuelves ahora mismo a lo que estabas haciendo, te voy a coger y te voy a atar a la cama para que veas como termino yo solita- ante éso abrió los ojos como platos y la boca hasta tal punto que podría haber dado con ella en el suelo. Asintió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ésta vez, vino a mí, para volve a besarme apasionádamente, sin ningún tipo de pudor, ya no tenía contemplaciones, nos costaba respirar, nuestros corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, perfectamente acompasados; el calor ya era excesivo, no podía más, tenía que sentirla.

-Lea...por favor...-Me costó mucho articular estas palabras, ya que se me hizo muy difícil poder apartarme de ella, no quería desprenderme de sus labios.

Me entendió al instante. Comenzó a bajar su mano por mi pierna, hasta que, de repente, sentí dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, un grito ahogado de placer se combinó con el primer impacto. Tenía muy buen ritmo, se movía deprisa dentro de mí.

-Eres muy buena Le, dame más.

-Eres una pervertida ¿lo sabias?...me encanta.-Al decir éso aprovechó uno de sus dedos libres para coger y jugar con mi clítoris, iba a estallar, se le daba de lujo. Los gritos eran tan fuertes que retumbaban las paredes. Cuando pensaba que no iba a poder con más,noté como la morena metía un tercer dedo en mí, cada vez más profundo y más rápido.

Dejó de jugar con mi clítoris para, bajar ella y, a la vez que seguía moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de mí usar su lengua contra él. Aquél cambio no me lo esperaba, pero si con los pezones era buena, con mi punto de placer era única. Hacía cosas que jamás habría pensado.

Estaba apunto de correrme, lo notaba; no podía controlar mis movimientos y cada vez sentía su mano más prieta.

-¡LEA...VOY A...NO AGUANTO MÁS!-En un último esfuerzo me dió aún más fuerte, teniéndome que agarrar por la espalda debido a la inclinación de ésta, hasta que, por fin, sentí todo ése líquido brotando de mí, empapándonos a las dos por completo, llenándole la boca.

Fue parando poco a poco hasta que se separó de mí y vino a besarme. Nos sentamos contrael cabezal de la cama, abrazadas, perdidas en nuestros ojos.

-Ésta ha sido la mejor noche mi vida Le.-La acariciaba tiernamente, no podía separarme de ella, estar a su lado era lo mejor que me había pasado.

-La mía también Di, me ha encantado.-Me dió un tierno beso en los labios que, aunque no fuera el más pasional,fue el más significativo de todos.

-Últimamente te encanta todo- reí.

-Muy graciosa-esbozó una sonrisa y se apoyó en mi hombro.

-Creía que no hacías éstas cosas en la primera cita.

-Éso es porque nunca había conocido a nadie como tú, Di.

-Me encantas Lea.

-Me encanta que te encante.

-Y a mi me encanta que te encante que te encante.

-¡DIIIIIIIIIII!-nos hechamos a reir. -¿Te apetecen fresas?

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes de GLEE me pertenecen, así como tampoco ningún integrante de su reparto.<p>

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo y que haya complido vuestras expectativas ;)

Muchas gracias por leerme y por todos vuestros comentarios XD

Nos vemos pronto!

MsHypatia.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**"ESTILO BROADWAY, ESTILO LEA MICHELE"**

Tres días después de aquella maravillosa noche, los nervios se percibían en el aire; al día siguiente tendría que recibir la llamada que me dijese si era, o no, Rachel Berry.

No me separaba de mi móvil ni por saber morir, estaba histérica, al borde de un ataque de nervios, intenté desahogarme de todas las maneras posibles. Salí a correr a las seis de la mañana y di la vuelta jamás hecha, hasta que mi cuerpo resistió, pero mi nervio seguía ahí; tomé un par de cafés en Starbucks, y éso incrementó que mi nervio siguiera ahí; fumé cinco cigarrillos, pero mi nervio seguía ahí; llegué a mi hotel, me metí en la bañera y canté lo más alto que pude, pero mi nervio seguía ahí. Estaba por abrir el ventanal y tirarme al vacío para aplacar mi agonía.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, había cerrado los ojos y allí, con el agua caliente, el aroma a vainilla y limón de las sales de baño y la espuma del jabón, permanecí un rato, intentando despejar mi mente, pero me fue en vano, la idea de saltar por la ventana no parecía tan mala idea después de todo.

Recordar los último días en la ciudad me dieron un respiro por un rato. "Marcello's" , la playa, la cita del siglo, un sexo estelar, y después de éso tres días de cine, paseos, tardes de helados, y un par de cenas; todo junto a la mujer perfecta. Nos costaba tanto separarnos que era como si nos necesitásemos para respirar; ya no sabría cómo catalogarlo, si como una obsesión, o como el amor que siempre había estado esparando.

Estar con Dianna era como estar en una película de los cincuenta, un romance ideal en blanco y negro con la perfecta banda sonora al son del jazz. Embriagadora, excitante, divertida, sobrecogedora, elegante...sexy.

Sólo de pensar en ella, una sonrisa se esbozaba en mi cara, aún con los ojos cerrados y descansando sobre el frío metal de aquella antigua bañera, podía notar como éste gesto hacía acto de presencia.

Cuando por un momento conseguí relajarme, algo me sacó de mi embelesamiento.

Noté como alguién me cogía por detrás e, instintivamente, di un pequeño salto en la bañera, resbalándome para atrás, haciendo que mi cabeza quedara en el borde de la bañera, tirada para atrás, cuando abrí los ojos...y la vi.

-Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte Le.-Se entreveía una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque intentaba aparentar seriedad. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y me dió un suave beso en los labios, haciéndome cerrar los ojos por el cosquilleo que ésto me preocupaba, la cogí cuidadosamente del cuello, para responderle igualmente. -Sólo vine a traerte el desayuno, y a decirte que hoy toca día de compras ¿te apuntas?

-¿Desayuno? ¿Compras? ¡Claro!- porque siempre que le contesto algo tengo que sonar tan estúpidamente emocionadamente.

-Pues venga, vístete,te espero fuera.-Se levantó y con gracia y salero se dirigó a la puerta.

-Creí que ibas... a... acompañarme en la ducha-Agaché la cabeza, un poco desilusionada. Ella se echó a reir, no lo entendía, yo no le veía ninguna gracia al asunto.

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero tenemos un largo día por delante, tienes que ayudarme a elegir algo para mi audición para mañana.

Asentí como si nada, pero la verdad es que si había algo, ¡se me había olvidado totalmente su prueba! Es decir, tenían que cogerla sí o sí, así, cuando a mi me llamaran para decirme que me cogerían y que sería Rachel, seríamos compañeras de trabajo, y estaríamos juntas a todas horas.

Espera, ¿compañeras de trabajo? ¿estaría éso bien? ¿no sería complicar las cosas? Ahora estaba todo bien porque aquí yo no era una estrella, no como en Broadway, donde me paraban a pedir autógrafos y me invitaban a elegantes cenas de gala; y ella había hecho algún que otro papel, pero no era muy conocida. Por el momento éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero, ¿y si todo cambiaba?

El show era bueno, lo sabía, el guión tenía futuro, y obviamente yo era su mejor opción, cierto que la audición no habría salido del todo como me habría gustado, pero dentro de lo que cabe fue bastante bien, y la canción un éxito. Nada se le escapa a Lea Michele,y ésto no iba a ser menos.

Dejé todo lo que conocía por venir aquí, deseaba éso más que nada, y ahora deseaba el papel, no sólo por amar el show, si no porque quería tener una excusa para no tener que irme, y poder quedarme junto a la rubia.

Trabajar juntas sería pésimo para nuestra relación, ¿dije relación? bueno, lo que fuera que teníamos. Pero yo me conocía y, por buena, muy buena actriz que fuera, ésa rubia hacía algo en mí que rompía todos mis esquemas, y se me iba a notar, lo sabía. Paparazzi, rumores, secretos... estaba empezando a hiperventilar y las ganas de tirarme desde lo alto del hotel empezó a resultarme tentadora.  
>Desde luego el pensar tipos de suicidio poco o indoloros, parecía ser un bonito hobbie para hoy. Pastillas no, tempodías quedar mal y entonces joderla del todo. Colgarse no, no era nada poético, y muy poco de estrella de Hollywood. Podría intentar echarme al tren, pero entonces seguro que algún fan de Broadway lo veía y se echaba sobre mí para pedirme alguna foto, y si lo tenía que pensar dos veces costaría más hacerlo. Lanzarse al vacío era lo mejor, sólo tenías que saltar,y una vez echo ya no había vuelta atrás, además era muy dramático, el final perfecto para una estrella desesperada.<p>

Vale, puede que mi dramatismo estuviera llegando a límites insospechados, pero empezaba a replantearme lo que había estado haciendo con Dianna ¿y si me había equivocado?

-¡LEA! ¡¿sales ya o te has colado por el aujero de la bañera?- me había dado un susto de muerte, casi me da algo del vuelco que me dio el corazón al escuchar ésos gritos que salían de mi habitatción- ¡El desayuno se enfría!

-¡VOYYYYYYYYYYYY!- salí del agua y alcancé a coger la toalla que había dejado sobre el w.c.; me tapé con ella, me peiné rápidamente, y salí donde la rubia estaba.

-¿Tenías que presentarte así-me miraba muy seria, se había cruzado de brazos- te parece bonito?

-¿Qué?- no entendía qué le pasaba a Dianna, hace nada estaba perfectaente y ahorra se comportaba de manera estraña. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba escaneando de arriba a abajo, intentaba contener la risa y se mordía el labio; recordé que había entrado a la habitación aún mojada, y con sólo aquella toalla...-Si lo preferías podrías habérmelo dicho-comencé a poner una voz ténue y sexy-...y entonces...-dejé caer la única prenda que me tapaba al suelo, viendo cómo ante éso Charlie abría la boca hasta casi descolocársela y sus ojos eran más grades que platos-...habría llegado así.

-No es mala idea...-la chica llevaba una mirada de pervertida impactante, venía hacia mi, de manera insinuante.

-Dije si lo hubieras dicho, pero como no lo hiciste...recogí la toalla y me volvi a tapar- ahora no lo catas- me pegué un cachete en el culo y las dos comenzamos a reir, me besó y se fue a sentar a la cama, dónde estaba ya el desayuno esperándonos desde hacía más de media hora.

Lo tenía muy bien organizado: dos vasos de café con leche de soja, una jarra de zumo de naranja con un par de copas de cristal, un par de croissants y un cupcake de chocolate realmente mono para cada una; todo en una bandeja de plata preciosa, pero muy simple.

Me acerqué, y me senté a su lado, dándome cuenta de que bajo mi vaso había una nota. Me miraba atenta, esperándome a que la leese. No lo dudé ni un segundo; citaba:

"No cambiaría por nada el poder estar aquí, sentada contigo"

Dos lágrimas mudas brotaron de mis ojos, había sido una estúpida, ¿cómo había podido siquiera dudar de que estar con ella estuvera bien? No sabía que nos depararía el futuro, ni siquiera mañana mismo, pero ésa mujer me había cautivado totalmente.

-Yo tampoco mi lady, Lady Di. No cambiaría por nada estar aquí contigo. -Me acerqué y la besé tiernamente en los labios- ¿Desayunamos?

* * *

><p>Como siempre, su indecisión por qué ponerse, era desesperante; llevaba como cuarenta minutos ya esperándola porque a la diva le había dado por probarse la mitad de su armario, y lo digo en serio.<p>

Se había cambiado siete veces de vestido, dos de falda, cinco de camisetas, y tres de camisas; para al final ponerse un pantalón vaquero pitillo desgastado, una camiseta de manga corta blanca simpley unas converse rojas.

No era para nada su look habitual, pero estaba hermosa así, y con el pelo un tanto alborotado.

-Bueno, y esto ¿qué te parece?- la tenía frente a mí, esperando por mi aprovación, aunque éso sólo era un mero trámite, ya que la morena podía llegar a ser realmente dura de mollera; siempre acababa haciendo lo que quería.

-Estas muy bien Lea- era verdad, estaba muy bien, pero después de habérselo dicho algo así como por décimo-quinta vez ésa mañana, aquellas palabras ya empezaban a perder fuerzaa, y a sonar monótonas.

-No te gusta ¿verdad? -Empezaba a pensar que cuando saliéramos de aquella habítación ya habrían conseguido hacer a los cerdos volar.

-Sí Lea, si me gusta, estás preciosa-no parecía muy convencida de lo que le decía, la incredulidad brillaba en su rostro cuan cartel de neón- estás preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas, al igual que estabas preciosa con todo lo que te habías puesto antes.

-¿Me cambio enton...-ni siquiera la dejé terminar-

-¡NO!- vale, aquella palabra fue mucho más efusiva de lo que habría debido.-Quiero decir, estás perfecta así, de verdad, y además deberíamos irnos ya; no se si te has dado cuenta pero son las doce ya, y tenemos mucho que ver.

-¿¡Las DOCE? ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?

Mis ojos estaban asombrados a lo que veían, era como ver un vídeo en avance rápido. Lea corría de un lado a otro de lahabitación buscando el bolso, las llaves,... para agarrarme de la mano y prácticamente desmembrarme con el tirón que me dió para que me levantase de la cama.

La morena tenía una especie de obsesión con el tiempo y el reparto equitativo del mismo, y ése contratiempo no estaba en sus planes, sacándola totalmente de quicio, perdiendo el control y dejándose llevar por su histerismo; pues prácticamente me había sacado a empujones de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Espera,se me ha olvidado algo- dijo muy acelerada, a penas me dio tiempo a darme cuenta de que se había ido, ya había vuelto; fue francamente desconcertante. -¿Vamos?

-Si claro,vamos. -Nos cogimos de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y nos dirigimos al coche. Ése trayecto fue muy tranquilo, nos limitamos a estar cada una en lo nuestro yo conducía y ella canturreaba algo en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana.

_" I held the stars to light where you are_

_When your unfeigned heart called to me through the dark_

_Soaked in the sound that rose from the ground_

_There I could feel_

_I felt, I felt you near..."_

-No pensaba que ése fuese tu estilo de música- la saqué de su mundo de véte-tú-a-saber-dónde.

-¿Porqué no? ¿Se supone que tengo un estilo?-no podía ver sus reacciones, ya que no quería quitar la vista de la carretera, pero estaba segura de que no estaba reaccionando precisamente bien.

-Si...bueno, ya sabes...estilo Broadway, estilo Lea Michele.

-Crees que soy una cerrada de mente, catalogada en algo y que no sabe reconocer la buena música?- su tono de voz comenzaaba a preocuparme.

-WOW, alto, no,para nada, sólamente me sorprendió,pero fue una agradable sorpresa, además, esa canción se veía preciosa con tu voz.

-Si bueno,... ya sabes... estilo Lea Michele. -Su voz se había relajado ya, y ahora reíamos por aquél comentario.

-Adoro el estilo Lea Michele.

* * *

><p>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAES, ASI COMO NADIE DE SU REPARTO ME PERTENECEN (ni tampoco la canción)<p>

-"To be with you" por The Honey Trees.

Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes me siguen.

Yperdón por éste "capítulo-puente", pero era necesario para mostrar la semilla de la discordia entre Lea y Di. (Espero que no os hayáis enfadado conmigo ;) )

Nos veremos pronto!

Besos a tods!

MsHypatia


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14 **

**LLÁMAME RACHEL **

Llegamos bastante tarde al centro comercial, teniendo en cuenta de que cerraban a las seis y ya era la una y media, lo que nos daba un margen de cuatro horas y media, menos una hora para comer...se nos echaba el tiempo encima. ¿Cómo podía no haberme avisado de lo tarde que era la rubia?

Encontrar algo que le sentara bien, no era tarea difícil, si hubiera sido solamente éso, no me habría preocupado; habríamos entrado a la primera tienda que pillásemos y seguro que más de la mitad de las cosas serían ideales para ella, ya que su estilo de vestir era realmente versátil. El problema no era ella; el problema era Ryan Murphy.

Hacernos con algo que cumpliera con sus expectativas iba a ser un tanto más complejo, aunque viendo lo que el se pone de vez en cuando, no comprendo cómo puede ser tan exigente con los demás a la de elegir su armario. Después de todo sólo había que ver la gorra que llevaba el día de la audición, era un auténtico crimen contra la moda, sin lugar a dudas.

-¡LEAAAAA!-me dió un golpe en el brazo, que juntamente con su grito, me sacó de mis pensamientos. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo?- estaba desconcertada.

-Te he llamado como siete veces antes, y no contestabas ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

-Ryan Murphy-solté un suspiro y ella me miró arqueando las cejas.

-¿Ryan Murphy? ¿Y suspiras? ¿Sabes que es gay, no? -Ante aquél comentario sólo pude echar a reír las ideas de Dianna eran de locos, de vez en cuando pensaba que estaba como un cencerro. -¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Ryan Murphy? ¿En serio Di? ¿No te pondrás celosa de él verdad?

-¿Celosa yo?,no para nada.

-Ya claro, y voy yo y me lo creo.-Estaba por echarme a los suelos de la risa, no podía creérmelo, Charlie estaba celosa de aquél picajoso. -Soy yo, Di, Lea Michele, admítelo, tienes miedo de que me vaya en brazos de otra persona, una estrella de Broadway tiene siempre a alguien cuando lo necesita. ¿Crees que me costaría encontrar a otra persona para sustituirte en la cama?

La cara de la chica cambió drásticamente, ésta vez me había pasado. No lo decía en serio, pero soy buena actriz, y mi actuación había sido estelar. Claro que me costaría encontrar a otra persona, ella era única, lo sabía muy bien, y seguramente había arruinado todo en unos segundos; sólo por hacerme la agraciosa e iteresante. Ésta vez, mi orgullo de diva, podría haberme costado muy caro.

Dianna Elise Agron era la única persona en quién estaba dispuesta a fijarme, es más, no me interesaba nadie que no fuera ella; pero quería ver si estaba celosa, si me quería sólo a mi o en cambio estaba siendo algún jueguecito pasajero de turno; alguien con quien salir un rato, tener una bonita velada y buen sexo.

Cuando me di cuenta, la rubia había salido pies en polvorosa e iba comoveinte metros por delante mío, salí corriendo tras ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡DIIIIIII!-ni siquiera se giró, hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando como si no oyese nada.-¡PARA POR FAVOR!-no servía de nada, estaba realmente enfadada. -¡NO LO DECÍA EN SERIO!-Al fin reaccionó y paró en seco.

La gente que nos rodeaba la había imitado y ahora permanecián atentos a lo que estaba sucediendo, comosi de una atracción de circo se tratase y nosotras fuésemos el número principal. Estaban callados, mirándonos sin perder detalle, sin parpadear, sólo disfrutando con el morbo de la discusión. Pero no me importaba nada lo que aquellos cotillas pensaran, quería solucionar las cosas.

Se giró y tenía sus ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos color avellana que tanto me maravillaban, empañados en lágrimas, estaba apunto de comenzar a llorar, y verla así me destrozó. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho éso? ¿Cómo podía haberla hecho daño?

-Eres una imbécil-me espetó sin contemplaciones, me quedé muda, no sabía qué o cómo decirle, mis pies fueron los únicos en atreverse a reaccionar y moverse en su dirección. -¿Se puede saber qué hemos estado haciendo éstos días? Está claro que jugábamos a cosas distintas, que apostábamos por diferentes tiradas. Porque yo estaba intentado empezar algo importante con una chica que me parecía realmente especial; y tú...-comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos, su voz era entrecortada; y yo sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil.-...tú andabas pensando con quién te liarías...

Me acerqué a ella, hasta estar a escasos centímetros suyos, nos mirábamos fíjamente. Conmivida por su triste expresión, comencé a llorar sinarticular sonido.

-DI... por favor...no seas dramática-¿¡Por Dios qué acababa de decir? me iba a arrepentir muy pronto de ésas palabras, no tenía ninguna duda -.

-¿¡QUE NO SEA DRAMÁTICA!-me miró intentasamente, ésta vez con odio, se giró sin decir nada y a paso ligero me dejó atrás-¡VETE A LA MIERDA LEA!-vale, la había jodido, pero bien.

No lo pensé dos veces, tampoco quise hacerlo, sólo me dejé llevar.

-¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!-grité con todas mis fuerzas para que me oyese, ya que había llegado bastante lejos en tan poco tiempo. Y desde luego se entero, porque se paró y se giró hacia dónde yo estaba, desconcertada. -¡NO QUIERO A NADIE MÁS!-ésta vez las dos comenzamos a caminar lentamente en dirección a la otra, estando cada vez más cerca.

De repente estábamos solas, era como si el resto de gente, que ahora debía estar a cuadros, impactados por la escena y en cómo se había convertido en una declaración. No oía nada, no sentía frío, ni tampoco calor; mi cuerpo se me hacía muy pesado, sólo sentía mi corazón latir inténsamente, tan fuerte que pensé se me ba a salir del pecho. Jamás había sentido nada igual, con toda la gente con que había estado, nadie me había hecho tener la necesidad de gritar a plena voz en medio de un centro comercial, con estúpidos curiosos, perdiendo el control de mis actos; pero siendo muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Me acerqué lo suficientemente como para sentir su respiración entrecortada, como sus llantos le dificultaban tomar aire; la agarré de los brazos con delicadeza, pero ella no reaccionó nada bien, y comenzó a pegarme con los puños en el pecho,enrraviada.

-¡Eres idiota!...-lloraba fuerte y cada palabra que lograba articular, mientras seguía dándome, le tomaba un gran sobreesfuerzo. La agarré más fuerte, abrazándola, para que supiera que no me iba a mover de ahí, no iba a apartarme de su lado.-¿Te crees que haría por cualquiera lo que he hecho por ti?-sus golpes iban desistiendo, a la par que se iba dejando caer sobre mi, perdiendo las fuerzas, dejándose abrazar- Jamás me sentí así, y me... aterra, porque acabamos de conocernos... y no puedo imaginar estar sin ti.

-Yo tampoco Dianna, nunca, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero me hiciste ver que sólo...- la separé un poco de mi, para mirarla a los ojos, fíjamente, haciendo que hablaran más ellos que yo; y le susurré al oido- SÓLO quiero estar CONTIGO. -Mis lágrimas hicieron presencia ésta vez, acompañando a las suyas, perdiéndonos en un abrazo que lo decía absolutamente todo

-Ésto- dijo señalándonos a las dos con el dedo- sabes que es de locos ¿verdad? -reimos alto, y asentí.

-Pero en verdad, por muy de locos que sea,es bastante entretenido ¿no te parece?-sonreíamos cómplices, inmunes a las miradas ajenas, que tenían sus ojos abiertos como platos, desencajados por la incoherencia de todo, y como había dado la vuelta a la tortilla todo el asunto en apenas unos minutos-Nada más conocerme me tiraste los trastos, al tercer día tuvimos nuestra primera cita, en la cual me dedicaste una canción, nada más y nada menos que tú misma sentada al piano; ésa misma noche vimos las estrellas juntas-no pudimos evitar una sonrisa picarona, recordando los juegos de aquella vez- y desde entonces no nos hemos separado en casi nigún momento, pasamos tanto tiempo juntas que empiezo a pensar que en algún momento nos fusionaremos y seremos una sola persona con dos cabezas. -La rubia puso una cara muy rara, debido a ésta última imagen.

-Bueno, dos cabezas o una, adoro pasar tanto tiempo contigo Lea.

Dicho ésto nos separamos al fin y, tomadas de la mano, retomamos nuestro camino a las tiendas.

-Por cierto Di, no te tienes que preocupar por Ryan Murphy...- la rubia se quedó parada un momento, mirándome, dubitativa-...es idiota.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando atrás a todos los curiosos, que ya habían comenzado a dispersarse, sonriendo para nosotras mismas; mientras disfrutábamos del simple, pero profundo placer, de poder ir tomadas de la mano sabiendo que nadie más que nosotras, estaría en lo que fuera que teníamos.

* * *

><p>Continuámos no dónde lo habíamos dejado, si no mucho mejor; ahora sabíamos que éramos sólo la una para la otra, en cualquier punto, el avance había sido muy grande. Y aunque seguía pensando que lo que teníamos era demente, no podía evitar sentirme embriagada, a la par de emocionada, por todo aquello.<p>

Si bien mi reacción había estado un tanto fuera de lugar, en mi defensa diré, que soy una persona muy pasional, y que, a veces, me dejo llevar por mis emociones, sin pararme a pensar dos veces; lo que puede resultar malo, lo sé, pero es que Lea deconstruía mi mundo, para crear uno nuevo cada cinco minutos.

Puede que mi atracción hacia ella sea un tanto cafre, ya que el drama regenta su vida y el divismo es su esencia. Pero es dulce, atenta, cariñosa, y tiene ideas de bombero, creo que sería capaz de intentar llegar a la luna saltando a la comba si alguien le retase a ello, sin darse cuenta de la majadería que suponía; y por éso era por lo que no podía parar de pensar en ella, y hacía que a cada mirada suya, mi mundo se tornase único, especial. Un tanto demente, pero perfecto.

Íbamos camino de una tienda que no acababa mucho de convencerme, pero Lea insistía, y cuando Lea quería algo, Lea lo conseguía.

Y así fue.

Era como una bomba en expansión yendo de compras, si bien creía que yo era entusiasta, obviamente no la había visto a ella todavía. En un momento se hizo con seis faldas, no se cuantas mil camisetas e incontables camisas, pantalones creo que cogió todos los de la tienda (bueno, menos unos realmente feos que te asustaban a metros de distancia) y de vestidos ya ni hablemos.

Con lo pequeña que es la chica, y por el montón de ropa que había cogido, no se la veía para nada, daba la sensación totalmente de que una montaña de prendas se movían de un lado a otro de la tienda, como si levitasen; mientras decía cosas incomprensibles para ella misma. Supongo que comentaría algo sobre lo que estaba cogiendo, pero era imposible seguirle el hilo. Mareaba tan sólo de intentar seguirla, era como un tornado en pleno auge; pero en éste caso, había venido para demoler aquel recinto.

Las dependientas de la tienda no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar, si asustarse por aquél fenómeno que había decidido invadir su territorio, o alegrarse de todo lo que debería llevarse; su sorpresa vendría después, y no precisamente para su agrado.

-¡¿Di, dónde estás? - aquél grito me sacó de mi mundo para volver a la tierra, aquél lugar en el que Lea Michele Sarfati, intentaba ayudarme a encontrar algo que le gustase al idiota de Ryan Murphy; provocando una catástrofe allá dónde fuéremos.

Fui hasta aquella montaña de tela que iba perdida sin rumbo y la tomé de los brazos.

-Aquí, Le, aquí me tienes. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando al coger todo ésto? -Me echó la mitad de todo aquello a los brazos, lo que me pilló por sorpresa, perdí en equilibrio y casi caigo al suelo.

-¡DESFILEEEEE!- la morena parecía tan emocionada por la situación que no pude negarme.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba entrando en uno de los probadores.

Ella mientras esperaba en un sofá grande de piel que había a la salida de los mismos, se ponía nerviosa por la espera, y canturreaba de vez en cuando.

Cuando salí la primera vez se echó a reir como nunca la había visto, y no era para menos, ya que llevaba unos pantalones color mandarina con una camisa ancha morada de puntos verdes. Ella había elegido la combinación y no sabía si matarla por hacerme éso, o seguirle l broma y hacer el tonto un rato; la primera idea pareció tentadora desde un principio, pero el verla reir así, merecía la pena.

Así pasaron muchos "modelitos" ideados por la morena, a destacar un vestido dorado con el que parecía una bola de navidad, un traje de chaqueta verde irlanda y otro con el que parecía que me fuese a ir a montar a caballo (sí, casco incluído).

Estuvimos haciendo el preciado desfile de Lea durante casi una hora y las dependientas ya comenzaban a mirarnos raro; de modo que, cuando creí que todo aquello había sido una broma de muy mal gusto de la neoyorkina, me alcanzó el último vestido de todos y me dijo:

-Nada más verlo, supe que era para ti-Me asombró la seguridad con la que me lo dijo, y el tono sonrojado de sus mejillas no se me pasó desapercibido; así que asentí y me dispuse a cambiarme.

Era perfecto. Un vestido marrón, con unas motas pequeñas, clásico, pero moderno, atrevido, pero discreto. La morena me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba, y mejor aún, sabía lo que Murphy buscaba.

Al salir, simplemente, se limitó a sonreir. Lo sabía, era el vestido.

Cuando salíamos de la tienda, ya habiendo comprado lo que al día siguiente en la audición llevaría, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-No sé quien es, no conzco el número- me miraba estrañada.

-Cógelo, ¿y si es alguien que haya tenido que cambiar de teléfono? Podría ser Johnattan. -La convencí muy fácilmente, la verdad.

-Esta bien-Descolgó el teléfono- ¿Si, diga?...si...claro ningún problema- la morena me estaba preocupando ¿habría pasado algo malo? se estaba poniendo blanca por momentos, me daba la sensación de que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro ¿con quién hablaría?- si...desde luego...allí estaré. -Finalizó la llamada y se me quedó mirando fíjamente, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿podemos sentarnos? Por favor Di.

-Claro, vamos- la llevé hasta el banco más cercano, agarrada del brazo, no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero Lea me estaba preocupando. Nos sentamos, y me abrazó, me abrazó tan fuerte que me hacía daño.

-Lea ¿qué pasa? ¿todo bien?- no me contestaba, no decía nada, sólo me abrazaba- ¿Lea?

-Llámame Rachel.

-¿Cómo?- No podía creerlo.

-Me acaban de dar el papel.

* * *

><p>Ni GLEE ni sus personajes, asi como nadie de su reparto me pertenecen.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen, sois los mejores, de verdad.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;)

Nos vemos pronto!

MsHypatia.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**SENSACIONES**

Si bien había estado esperando ése momento toda mi vida, ahora no podía creerlo. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Tenía un terrible dilema entre manos, podía elegir mi sueño, comenzar con las grabaciones, ser capaz de alcanzar lo que siempre había deseado, poder ser una estrella reconocida, en una cadena mundialmente reconocida como era la FOX; o podía elegir a aquella maravillosa chica que por casualidad se había topado conmigo el día de las audiciones, aquella chica que hacía que mi mundo temblase, y con quien mi cuerpose estremecía con un sólo roce, aquella chica que inundaba la habitación de luz con el mero destello de su cabello y la alegría que su sonrisa provocaba en quienquiera que la viese.

¿Realmente tenía que elegir? ¿No podría tenerlo todo? ¿ O a caso éso no sería demasiado egoísta? ¿No era pedir demasiado? Alcanzar mi sueño y, a la par, encontrar el amor; parecía utópico.

¿Cómo sobrellevaría ésa situación? Era consciente de mi manera de actuar con ella,cualquiera se daría cuenta, no hacía falta ser muy listo para ello. Con sólo estar a su lado una estúpida sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara, me era imposible separar mis manos de ella; sinceramente, en el poco tiempo que la conocía la definición de "espacio personal" había desaparecido de mi vocabulario,... de nuestro vocabulario, porque ella tampoco se quedaba corta.

¡Era la fama! nada que ver con cantar en algún club para unos pocos afortunados, si no la televisión nacional...¡NACIONAL! ¿Cómo se tomarían los espectadores lo de la rubia?

¿Y los compañeros de reparto? GLEE, visto lo visto, sería uno de los shows más gay de ésta generación, tal vez sólo superado por The L Word y éste otro también de showtime de hombres gays, y que ahora sinceramente no recuerdo el nombre... Sería algo así como Rocky Horror Show, pero en serie, y con mejor iluminación. ¿Lo aceptarían ellos? A fin de cuentas no conocía a nadie...

¡¿Qué pasaría con Ryan Murphy? El hombre era lo más gay del mundo, pero era un tanto gilipollas...iba a ser muuuuuuuy interesante.

¿Y Dianna?...Dianna...Dianna le había dado la vuelta a todo, sin ella estar en L.A. no habría sido lo mismo, seguramente me habría aburrido de ésta ciudad y habría vuelto a NYC tras lo que pensé que había sido la peor audición en siglos (obviamente no lo fue) La quería cerca de mí...la necesitaba cerca de mí. Ella tenía una prueba al día siguiente, estaba segura de que le iban a dar el papel ¿Por qué si no le habrían pedido otra audición? No era algo habitual, y éso lo tenía muy claro.

En el fondo, sabía dónde me metía desde el primer momento, desde aquél instante en que acepté ir a comer con ella, iba a traerme problemas...y no me importó. Sólo que, ahora, todo se había complicado... ¡Y cómo! Porque no sólo no sabía qué hacer, si no, que tampoco estaba segura de querer renunciar a algo.

Lo quería TODO.

Y allí estaba. Sentada en aquél banco, en medio el centro comercial; y con ella a mi lado.

No podía reaccionar, era consciente de mi estado. Miraba a la inmensidad, sin buscar ningún punto en particular. Mi respiración era casi inperceptible, y no me estrañaba, ya que estaba apunto del desmayo, todo giraba a mi alrededor a velocidad vertiginosa; esta vez no era por tener cerca a Charlie, que me daba aire con un periódico (el cual no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado) y no paraba de decirme cosas que no lograba descifrar; si no por la presión del momento.

El mero hecho de plantearme el tener que elegir entre las dos cosas que más me importaban, y por pronto que fuera, Dianna se había convertido en una de ésas dos...no quería dejarla, quería sentirla cada día junto a mi, de lo que no estaba segura, era de si sería lo correcto.

Vale, tal vez, no era tan simple.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, todo se había vuelto negro.

* * *

><p>Aun me pregunto cómo conseguí coger a Lea, desplomada en mis brazos, y llevarla hasta el baño; cierto es que el baño estaba como a cinco metros y que ella no es precisamente grande que digamos, pero la verdad es que así, pesaba más de lo que me había imaginado.<p>

Un terrible pavor se había apoderado de mí, por un momento pensé en no moverla, y llamar a alguien, un médico,...no sé, algo; pero la gente se paraba a ver qué pasaba y, aunque a la morena le gustaba ser el centro de atención, estaba bien segura de que ése no era el modo en que quería ser vista. Si bien parecía que estaba dormida, yo sabía que no era así; no podía quedarme quieta, sin hacer nada.

Tenía claro que, en parte, su estado se debía a aquella llamada que acababa de recibir; y también que no se la había tomado tan bien como esperaba.

Si de algo no dudé ni un momento, desde el primer instante en que la escuché cantar en la audición, era de que el papel le pertenecía. Ryan Murphy será imbécil, pero no dejaría desaprovechar ésa voz casi divina que poseía la morena, voz que me había hechizado desde el mismo momento en que la escuché.

Temía por lo nuestro, ahora que ella iba a estar en la serie, o al menos el piloto. Conocía bien ése mundillo y todas las abladurías que conllevaba; no me hacían gracia, para nada, soy una persona que me gusta tener mi vida privada, a nadie más le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi tiempo personal...pero con Lea... iba a ser muy difícil. Con ella no podía contenerme, no era como las otras personas con quien había estado, ella era algo totalmente diferente.

Estaba segura de querer seguir adelante con la relación que teníamos...¿Relación?...bueno, lo que fuera que tuviésemos. No quería detenerlo por nada, ni la gente, ni el qué dirán,...ni el imbécil de Ryan Murphy. Y lo tenía muy claro porque, incluso en un momento de pánico (tenerla inconsciente en mis brazos no era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, precisamente) hacía que me mantuviera calmada, serena y segura.

Jamás había socorrido así a nadie, digamos que no es una situación en la que esperas encontrarte, iba a tientas, intentando descifrar qué hacer y cómo.

Abrí la puerta del baño de un patada (al muy puro estilo de " El guardaespaldas") y la retumbé dulcemente sobre un conveniente sofá al fondo de la estancia. La verdad era que estaba un poco sucio, aquél lugar no era lo más higiénico,de hecho si Lea hubiera estado despierta me hubiera matado por la simple idea de sentarnos ahí; pero era lo único que podía hacer, y estaba desesperada.

Saqué una de las camisetas que la neoyorkina me había convencido para comprar y la metí bajo uno de los grifos para empaparla de agua y ponérsela a la morena en la frente tras escurrirla un poco.

Tardo un rato en volver en sí, el suficiente como para que me empezara a poner tan nerviosa que me mordí todas las uñas. Ni una sobrevivió cuando, al fin, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse.

-Dianna...?-dijo de manera ténue, casi imperceptible; levantando la mano, para que se la cogiese.

-Estoy aquí-le dediqué una sonrisa, acariciándole la cara dulcemente, haciéndola saber que no me iba a ningún lado.

-¿Tú sabes...-le costaba aún hablar, parecía realmente cansada-tú sabes que...ésto que llevo-señalaba a su frente, con la camiseta mojada, que dejaba caer gotas de vez en cuando- ésto es para cuando tienes fiebre...verdad?-Vale, me pilló desprevenida.

-¿Éso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?-la miraba un poco ingenua.

-No...también estás preciosa-me pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello como bien pudo, acercándome para besarla, cosa que seguí, uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce y corto beso.

-No deberíamos Le...acabas de desmayarte...estás débil-me sabía fatal verla así, aún seguía blanca como el mármol, le costaba abrir los ojos,y sus movimientos eran lentos, y torpes.

-Estaría mejor...si me quitas ésto-volvió a señalar la camiseta mojada- y me besas- volvió a arrimarme a ella, sin dejarme escapatoria, tampoco es que quisiera resistirme; si algo bien sabía de la morena, es que siempre tenía ganas de marcha, y me encantaba, pero en ése momento me daba algo de miedo.

-Puedes llegar a ser muy pesada, ¿lo sabías?-le hice caso, como siempre, ella ganaba.

-Ajam...pero sé que te encanta-por lo visto empezaba a recobrar las fuerzas, porque había pasado un brazo por detrás mío,agarrándome por la espalda, y metido su mano bajo mi camiseta.

-La verdad es que sí-¿Qué estaba haciendo? ésa mujer me convencía de todo, TODO. Me acerqué más a ella, poniéndome encima suyo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. El sofáera bastante estrecho, por lo que en un mal movimiento, casi nos caemos al suelo; haciendo que nos pegásemos aún más, sin dejar ya espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. -¿Te das cuenta de que estamos en un servicio público, cierto?

-Me doy cuenta de que estoy con Dianna Elise Agron, concretamente debajo suya-recorría mi espalda con sus manos, acariciándome con las yemas de sus dedos...me estremecía- y que quiero sentirla más cerca de mí.

-¿A sí?-Estaba picarona la chica, pero le debía una, por dejarme con la boca abierta, tras su jueguecito con la toalla. Comencé a besarla en el cuello, me encantaba hacer éso, porque me invadía su aroma a vainilla y canela; y podía sentir cómo aquél olor se impregnaba en mi piel. ¿Y ahora...?-succioné de forma pausada, pero insistente, sabía que dejaría marca; me gustaba la idea, así marcaba mi territorio; Lea Michele Sarfati era únicamente mía. Dejó escapar un gemido, ténue, pero lleno de pasión.

-Me vuelves loca Lady Di- avandonaba mi espalda, para encontrarse con mis pechos, desprotegidos totalmente, ante la falta de sujetador, jugaba con ellos, masajeándolos, y jugando con mis pezones, ahora muy duros debido al contacto. Busqué su boca,para fundirnos en un pasional beso, enfrentando nuestras lenguas, que no peleaban entre sí, si no que marcaban una bella danza, rítmicas, como hechas la una para la otra.

Seguí su juego y comencé a desabrochar su pantalón, con un poco de dificultad debido a la posición, para meter mi mano y ponerme a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior; sabía de sobra que a ella, sentir recorrer aquella zona, trazando círculos imaginarios, le volvía loca.

-Dianna...baja más-me susurró al oído,suplicante, la tenía precisamente dónde quería. Hice como que seguiría sus instrucciones para, enseguida, subir otra vez, pasar mi mano por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo lentamente, hasta llega a su cara. Me perdí en sus ojos por un momento.

-¿Sabes qué Le?-mi victoria iba a ser inminente, lo venía venir.

-¿Qué?-estaba desconcertada y aún excitada, con su respiración entrecortada.

-Que es hora de irnos. -Le dí un rápido beso, me levanté e hice como si le mandara un beso al aire. Su cara reflejaba enojo.

-¿Cómo?-Se había sentado rápidamente en el sofá, arreglándose la ropa-¿Me piensas dejar así? ¿En serio?

-Te la debía, por lo de la toalla-Había ganado, de sobra-Si quieres, siempre puedes apañártelas tú solita-Lo que no me esperaba era lo siguiente.

-¿Como tú?-Una sonrisa triunfante se trazó en su cara. Y en la mía una de terror.

-¿Cómo?-Ésto no podía estar pasando ¿Me habría oído?

-Que sé que te lo pasaste muy bien aquél día en la ducha-¡Me había oído! ¡Quería morirme!- ¿Sabes? Estuve escuchando una canción que en mi vida, si no hubiera sido por evitar ésos gemidos tuyos tan...expresivos-Intentaba conter la risa y le era imposible, en cambio yo, era ahora la que empezaba a encontrarme mal.

-Está bien, estamos en tablas, todo ok-fué lo único que logré articular.

-Lo siento, pero no-se levantó y se acercaba a mí, insinuante; me abíaagarrado por la cintura y ahora,nuestros labios, estaban a escasos milímetros, pudiendo sentir su aliento- me debes un show.

-¿Perdona?-¿En serio estaba pidiéndome lo que pensaba? No, no podía ser.

-Que me dejaste, tan, tan caliente, que desde entonces...-recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, estaba por perder el control, lo notaba- no puedo quitarme la imagen de ti masturbándote-ahora hablaba en susurros, pegada a mi oreja,y su mano, se había detenido justo entre mis piernas,de dónde todo el calor provenía; separándonos por mi jean- así, que... o me dejas ver cómo lo haces...-presionaba mi centro con su mano, haciéndome estremecer, y soltar un gemido-...o te quedas sin sexo...todo un mes.-¿Un mes? No podía estar tanto tiempo sin sentirla.

-¿Qué gano a cambio?-había perdido el control de la situación, totalmente. -Apretó más contra mí y dijo:

-Éso es una sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Ni GLEE ni sus personajes, o su reparto me pertenecen.<p>

Perdón por el retraso! semana MUY MUY ajetrada! SO SORRY :( !

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!

Espero que os guste el capítulo ;)

Nos vemos pronto!

MsHypatia


End file.
